Bad Hotel
by Ai-chan99
Summary: CH 4: Is That a Ghost?/"Itu hantu," ucap Bakura yakin./"Hantu?"/Kupikir isu tentang hantu dari hotel ini hanyalah sekedar bualan belaka saat mengetahui kalau hotel ini sepi karena cowok-cowok gila nan mesum ini.../"Kalau begitu besok malam kita adakan uji nyali untuk membuktikan kalau mereka itu ada."/Petualangan singkat mereka, dimulai!/RnR please? Warn inside.
1. New Life

**Ai-chan:** "Hahay~ Ini fic pertama-ku di fandom ini. Soalnya lagi demen ma YGO oh, sih~" (Meluk2 poster Yami Yugi)

**Hitsu:** "**TUNGGU DULU!** Terus fic elo yg lain gimana?" (Nodongin Hyourinmaru _plus_ golok bareng _readers_)

**Ai-chan:** "Kukorbankan 3 monster, panggil Ra! Ra _attack_!"

**Hitsu:** (Ngacir *takut Hyou-chan meleleh*)

**Y. Yugi:** "Woy! Kartu gue!" (Nyekek2 author)

**Ai-chan:** "Gu..e..Ke..se...lekk!" (Ngasih kartu dewa hasil colongan) "Uuung, kalo ada _readers_ dari FBI yg kebetulan baca nie fic, aku minta maaf, yah! Kalo lagi demen sama anime yg lain, anime sebelumnya bakal kuhindari untuk sementara! Jadi fic-ku yg lain tu untuk beberapa lama gak bakal dilanjutin! Maaaafff! Salahin abangku yg baca manga YGO! Gara2 dia aku yg udah beberapa tahun nelantarin YGO jadi balik naksir tu manga! Jadi—**AAAWW!**" (Ditendang Anzu)

**Anzu:** "Jangan curcol! Cepet aja mulai!"

**Ai-chan:** "Iye, iye! Nih fic-nya! Jangan lupa RnR, yah! Enjoooooy~"

* * *

><p>Kota Domino, kota yang bisa dibilang ramai setiap harinya. Salju yang sedang turun dengan indahnya pun tak mampu menghentikan aktivitas tiap perorangan di kota itu. Begitu juga dengan gadis berambut cokelat itu. Ia mempererat syal yang melilit di lehernya serta memperkuat genggaman pada pegangan di kopernya, dan mempercepat langkah kakinya menuju hotel sederhana itu, Domino Hotel.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Genre :: RomanceDrama  
>Rated :: T+ (Semi-M kali, ya... Rada vulgar, sih ==a)<br>Warning(s) :: OOC (banget), AU, gila, gaje, dsb. Yami Yugi disini belum nongol!  
>Pairing :: Banyak, tapi yg mutlaknya kalian pasti tau =w=<br>Disclaimer :: Tite Kubo! *dihajar Kazuki Takahashi***

* * *

><p><strong>Bad Hotel—Chapter 1: New Life<strong>

* * *

><p>Ia—Mazaki Anzu, menatap hotel itu sendu. Sudah lama rasanya ia ingin hidup sendiri, meninggalkan kedua orang tuanya yang selalu berselisih, tanpa menghiraukan dirinya yang kian tersiksa akan keadaan itu. Tapi sekarang koper besar di tangannya sudah menemani dirinya selama perjalanan jauh dari rumah itu. Ya, dia kabur dari rumah.<p>

Domino Hotel, hanya itu satu-satunya tempat dimana ia bisa menetap untuk beberapa lama. Hotel itu memang tak terlalu mewah, tapi sudah cukup untuk dirinya. Dimana harganya yang relatif murah dan dekat dengan tempat sambilannya. Selain itu, Domino Hotel sangat sepi— terkesan seperti kota hantu. Tapi itu lah yang ia butuhkan saat ini, hidup menyendiri tanpa ada seorang pun yang masuk ke kehidupannya.

Sesampainya di depan pintu hotel itu, Anzu menghela napas sesaat, kemudian membuka pintu itu perlahan.

Krieet...

"Selamat datang," ucap orang—yang sepertinya merupakan pegawai hotel itu. Anzu menoleh ke sekitarnya. Hanya ada sebuah lobi kecil tanpa seorang pun di sana, benar-benar hotel yang sepi. Setelah itu, barulah ia melirik orang tadi. Orang itu hanya memakai baju biasa, bukan seragam pegawai hotel seperti yang ia tahu. Mencurigakan...

Tak mau ambil pusing, Anzu pun cepat-cepat menyampaikan maksudnya ke tempat ini. "Aku mau menginap di sini untuk beberapa hari ke depan. Cepat beri kunci kamar yang kosong," ucapnya tanpa basa-basi sekaligus mengeluarkan nada dingin yang jarang ia gunakan. Pemuda itu langsung mengambil salah satu kunci kamar hotel itu dan menyerahkannya pada Anzu.

"Selamat menikmati, Nona," sahut orang itu. Anzu hanya bergumam, "Hn..."

"Tapi Nona," tambah orang itu yang sukses membuat gadis berambut cokelat itu kembali menoleh padanya. "Ada apa?"

"Anda harus berhati-hati di hotel ini. Karena yang menyebabkan hotel ini jadi sepi adalah—"

"Hantu, kan? Konyol. Aku bukan lagi seorang gadis kecil penakut!" potong Anzu. Ya, menurut isu yang beredar, alasan yang membuat hotel sederhana ini sepi adalah banyaknya hantu yang berkeliaran di setiap lorong hotel pada malam hari sehingga membuat orang-orang tak mau datang ke sana. Tapi Anzu tidak takut. Ia tidak percaya cerita murahan macam itu. Lagipula tekadnya sudah bulat untuk tinggal di hotel ini tanpa gangguan apa pun. Ia pun melenggang pergi meninggalkan pemuda tadi yang hanya bisa menghela napas.

* * *

><p>"Hmm, kamar nomor tigabelas..."<p>

Anzu membatin sambil menjelajahi seluk beluk koridor itu dengan mata shappire-nya. Nomor tigabelas, itulah nomor kamarnya.

"Nah, ini dia!" pekiknya girang saat berhasil menemukan kamar itu. Dan di saat membuka pintunya...

"SELAMAT DATA~—"

"Salah kamar." Anzu membanting pintu kamarnya keras. Tapi siapa sangka, pintu kamar itu kembali terbuka.

"Tunggu dulu! Kenapa langsung ditutup!" teriak pemuda di dalam kamar itu sambil berusaha membuka pintunya dari dalam karena Anzu berusaha menutup pintunya dari luar dengan tenaga yang luar biasa hebat.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya! Kenapa malah ada orang dalam kamarku! Mana cowok lagi! Menjijikkan! Pakai bajumu!" geram gadis itu sambil menunjuk pemuda berambut putih setengah telanjang yang ada di dalam kamar yang seharusnya jadi miliknya.

"Mengagumkan! Reaksimu jauh berbeda dengan para perempuan yang sebelumnya juga pernah datang kemari!" puji pemuda itu saat melihat Anzu yang sama sekali tidak malu melihat 'keadaan' dirinya saat ini.

"Aku tidak peduli! Pergi dari kamarku! Dasar hidung belang!" bentak Anzu sembari masuk ke kamar itu dan memunguti pakaian si pemuda yang berceceran di dalam kamarnya. Selanjutnya dengan tidak berperasaan Anzu menendang orang itu keluar dari kamarnya, tak lupa dengan melempar pakaian orang itu dengan bengis tepat di wajahnya. Kemudian dengan sigap Anzu mengunci kamarnya dan menghempaskan badannya ke kasur.

"Apa-apaan itu tadi! Kenapa ada orang asing di dalam kamarku! Kalau dia memang pegawai hotel ini, harusnya ia bersikap sopan, kan? Dan kalau dia itu pemilik kamar ini, kenapa kuncinya ada padaku? Lagipula barang-barangnya tidak ada! Hotel ini tidak beres!" rutuknya sambil menenggelamkan seluruh bagian wajah termasuk mulutnya agar suara kerasnya itu tidak terdengar. Ketika tangan rampingnya tak jauh dari telepon di dekat kasurnya untuk menanyakan keadaan aneh di hotel ini, tiba-tiba ia terhenti. Sesaat ia merasa janggal.

"... Benar juga... Ini sudah bukan di rumah..." batin gadis bermata shappire itu. Tangannya yang semula hampir memegang gagang telepon itu kini beralih jadi mencengkram sprei kasur itu.

"Ambil segi positifnya, Anzu! Tidak ada lagi suara Ayah dan Ibu! Tidak ada kesengsaraan, tidak ada yang mengaturmu, tidak ada lagi kesedihan! Kau sudah pergi dari rumah, kau BEBAS!" pekiknya tetap dengan posisi yang sama. Ia memejamkan matanya dalam-dalam, dan tanpa ia sadari ia sudah tertidur.

* * *

><p>Anzu perlahan membuka matanya yang terasa sangat berat. Ia berusaha duduk di kasur itu dan melirik jam tangannya. Pukul tujuh malam, ia tertidur cukup lama sejak tadi siang, membuatnya menjadi sedikit lapar.<p>

Kini Anzu benar-benar menyentuh gagang telepon di dekatnya itu untuk meminta pelayanan kamar sekaligus menanyai tentang pemuda asing di dalam kamarnya tadi.

"Selamat malam. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya orang dari seberang.

"Ya, tolong antarkan makan malam secepatnya ke kamar nomor tigabelas."

"Baik, Nona. Selamat malam," pamit orang itu yang membuat Anzu menutup teleponnya. Gadis itu menatap dirinya saat ini. Pakaian tadi siang masih melekat di badannya. Sementara menunggu kedatangan si pegawai hotel, ia pun dengan cepat mengganti pakaiannya dengan pakaian sederhana yang nyaman digunakan. Tak beberapa lama setelah itu, tiba-tiba terdengar suara pintu kamarnya yang diketuk.

Tok tok tok

'Cepat sekali... Tapi, pasti dia pegawai hotel ini,' batinnya sambil berjalan mendekati pintu. "Iya, iya~!"

Cklek...

"Malam, Maniiiss..."

"**KYAAAAAAAAAA!"** pekik Anzu sambil membanting pintunya. Lagi-lagi ia menemukan seorang laki-laki mesum! Tapi ini jauh lebih parah dari pemuda tadi siang. Pria berambut cokelat muda barusan hanya memakai pakaian dalam! Wanita mana yang tidak menjerit melihat pemandangan memalukan seperti itu?

Karena sedikit jijik dan takut, Anzu langsung berlari ke kasurnya sambil bersembunyi di balik selimut dan meringkuk di dalamnya. _Hotel macam apa ini? Semua laki-lakinya sinting!_ Itulah pikirnya. Tapi lagi-lagi terdengar suara pintu diketuk.

Tok tok tok

"SIAPA?" bentak Anzu kasar yang masih di dalam gulungan selimutnya. Ia masih _shock_ dengan kejadian tadi. Orang di luar itu menjawab takut-takut.

"Ma-maaf, Nona... Ini pelayanan kamar..."

Gadis itu menghela napas dan beranjak dari kasurnya. Ia membuka pintu kamarnya dan...

"**GYAA! COWOK MESUM YANG TADI!"** tudingnya sambil menunjuk-nunjuk wajah pegawai hotel itu. Si pegawai hotel itu mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Hm? 'Cowok mesum'?" tanyanya heran. Anzu membekap mulutnya.

Setelah dilihat baik-baik, orang yang berdiri di depannya ini memang sedikit berbeda dengan pemuda yang tadi. Pemuda yang ini memang memiliki rambut putih panjang yang sama dengan pemuda tadi. Tapi yang membuat mereka berbeda adalah; tampang pemuda ini lembut dan ia memakai seragam pegawai hotel, tidak seperti pemuda bertampang urakan dan beringas tadi siang yang hanya memakai baju atas dan celana dalam.

"Go-gomen... Sepertinya aku salah orang," sesal Anzu. Pegawai hotel itu tersenyum lembut.

"Tidak masalah. Mungkin yang Anda lihat tadi itu kembaran saya," ucapnya. Kini giliran Anzu yang mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Kem...ba...ran...?"

"Begitulah. Tapi tolong izinkan saya untuk menaruh nampan ini terlebih dahulu," pintu pemuda itu. Tangannya terlihat sedikit bergetar memegang nampan berisi makan malam itu. Anzu mengizinkan. "Eh, i-iya! Silakan letak di meja itu saja! Duduklah sejenak, aku mau bertanya banyak padamu!"

Pemuda itu menaruh nampannya dan duduk di tempat yang ditunjuk oleh Anzu.

"Jadi, Anda ingin menanyakan apa, Nona?"

"Sebelumnya, terimakasih atas makan malamnya. Begini, saat aku masuk ke kamar ini tadi siang, kenapa ada pemuda asing di kamarku? Dia mirip sekali denganmu, apa dia kembaran yang kamu maksud tadi?" selidik Anzu. Pemuda itu terlihat sedikit kaget.

"Eh? Apa teman saya belum menceritakan sesuatu pada Anda tentang hotel ini?" tanya bingung.

"Hah? Temanmu?" Anzu balik bertanya.

"Itu, lho... Tadi siang saya pergi sebentar dan memintanya yang datang kemari sesekali untuk menjaga lobi di lantai satu. Dia hanya memakai baju bebas dan berambut hitam ikal, apa Anda ingat?"

Setelah memutar otak, Anzu pun mengangguk.

"Hng. Iya, benar juga..."

"Apa dia tidak cerita?" tanya pemuda itu lagi. Anzu kembali mengingat. Tadi saat teman dari pegawai hotel ini ingin menjelaskan, ia langsung memotongnya. Anzu pun jadi merasa seperti orang bodoh.

"Ehh, itu... Sebenarnya tadi aku yang—"

Pegawai hotel itu dengan cepat memotongnya.

"Ya sudah kalau dia tidak cerita. Sebenarnya, ada alasan yang membuat hotel ini jadi sepi. Itu karena yang menginap di hotel ini hanyalah beberapa laki-laki hidung belang. Tiap ada orang apalagi wanita yang datang kemari, mereka pasti mengusiknya dan membuat orang-orang enggan datang kemari. Contohnya seperti kembaran saya tadi. Dia termasuk yang mesum di sini. Terkadang ia suka menyelinap ke salah satu kamar dan mengagetkan orang yang akan masuk ke dalamnya. Namanya Bakura, sedangkan nama saya Ryo," jelas Ryo panjang lebar. Anzu mengangguk paham.

"Lalu, tadi ada cowok hidung belang lagi. Rambutnya cokelat muda dan agak panjang, wajahnya juga terlihat berandalan. Dan... dia jauh lebih menjijikkan dari Bakura yang tadi..." katanya sambil bergidik. Ryo berusaha menahan tawa.

"Dia itu Jounouchi Katsuya-kun, tinggal di kamar sebelah, kamar nomor duabelas," terang Ryo lagi. Anzu merinding. Seorang laki-laki mesum kelas kakap tinggal di kamar sebelahnya!

"Dan kembaran saya, Bakura, tinggal di kamar nomor empatbelas, di sebelah kiri kamar ini. Lalu yang tinggal di seberang kamar ini, kamar nomor enambelas, adalah Honda Hiroto-kun, sahabat karib Jounouchi-kun," tambah pemuda berambut putih itu. Anzu makin merinding. Tiga laki-laki hidung belang telah mengepungnya dari arah mana pun!

"Karena itu Nona, kalau mendengar suara pintu diketuk, lebih baik intip dulu dari lubang itu," saran Ryo sambil menunjuk lubang kaca kecil yang terdapat di pintu itu. Anzu mengangguk lemas.

"Terimakasih banyak atas informasinya. Jadi intinya... semua laki-laki yang tinggal di sini hidung belang?" tanya gadis itu lagi.

"Semuanya, kecuali satu."

Anzu mengangkat kepalanya. "Siapa?"

"Dia tinggal di kamar lantai paling atas, namanya..."

* * *

><p>Pukul sepuluh malam, jam yang sudah menunjukkan waktu tidur bagi manusia mana pun. Tapi tidak dengan Anzu, matanya masih terbuka lebar dan terlihat masih <em>'fresh'<em>.

"Yang benar saja! Aku jadi tidak bisa tidur karena tertidur cukup lama tadi siang!" gerutu gadis itu.

Sebenarnya ia sendiri masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang telah ia lakukan tadi siang. Dimana dirinya yang kabur dari rumah karena merasa tak pernah dianggap oleh orang tuanya. Bahkan saat melirik ponselnya, tidak ada satu pun pesan masuk atau pun panggilan dari mereka. Ternyata ia benar-benar tak dianggap.

"Masa bodoh! Kalau mereka memohon padaku untuk pulang pun, aku tidak peduli!" geramnya sambil mengambil kartu sim dari ponselnya dan mematahkannya jadi dua. Setelah membuangnya ke tong sampah, ia kembali duduk di kasurnya dan mengacak-ngacak rambutnya.

'_... Sepertinya pikiranku terlalu kacau... Lebih baik jalan-jalan ke luar...'_

Saat Anzu hendak membuka pintu kamarnya, ia malah mendadak mengunci pintu itu.

"Apa yang kupikirkan! Ke luar dari kamar ini pada malam hari sama saja dengan mencari peluang supaya keperawananku hilang!" desisnya begitu mengingat bahwa hotel ini hanya berisi beberapa laki-laki hidung belang. Tapi saat mengingat cerita Ryo tadi, hanya ada seorang pemuda yang bukan merupakan laki-laki hidung belang di hotel ini. Tepat ketika Ryo ingin memberitahu siapa nama pemuda itu, mendadak pria mesum dari kamar yang lain memanggilnya, membuat Anzu kesal karena jadi tidak mengetahui siapa pemuda itu.

"Dasar cowok-cowok hidung belang!" makinya sambil memeluk bantalnya. Ia jadi berinisiatif untuk cepat-cepat mengemasi barang-barangnya dan minggat dari hotel ini. Tapi uang sambilannya sama sekali tidak mencukupi.

Weww, serba salah.

"Oke! Besok pagi aku akan giat bekerja dan mendapat gaji yang tinggi supaya bisa pergi dari hotel mesum ini!" tegasnya sampai akhirnya ia terlelap karena semangat yang membara.

* * *

><p><strong>TO BE CONTINUED<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Ai-chan:<strong> (Bengong lagi)

_**All chara**_** YGO:** (Nabok Ai-chan)

**Ai-chan:** (Tepar _again_)

**Anzu: **"Apaan, nih! Gue OOC banget!"

**Honda, Jou & Bakura:** **"KITA2 JADI COWOK MESUM? **_**AUTHOR**_** SIALAAAANN** **!** **!** **!"** (Ngeroyok _author_)

**Ai-chan:** "HIIIIIIY! Yukiiiiiii~!"

**Yukihana:** "_Yes, Ma'am!_ Samui yozora ni chirabatte ita, **YUKIMARUUUUUUU~!**"

**Honda, Jou & Bakura:** (Mengkristal)

**Y. Yugi:** "Kok gue kagak nongol, hah? **HAAAHH?**" (Nyekek2 Ai-chan)

**Ai-chan:** (Mangap2)

**Yukihana:** **"UWAAA! YUKIMARU **_**ATTA—**_**"**

**Ai-chan:** "YUKIII~ JANGAAANN~ Aku rela kok dibunuh ma Yuu-chan~"

**Y. Yugi:** **"GUENYA YANG GAK SUDI!"** (Nyuci tangan pake _handwash_ banyak2)

**Ai-chan:** "Ih, jahat banget, sih... Oke, sori kalo ceritanya gaje, Minna! Peran yayang gue—**UUEEKKHH!**" (Dicekik Anzu) "—Emm, Yami Yugi maksudnya, di ch 1 emang belum ada. Ntar di ch 2 dia udah nongol, kok! Do'ain aku cepet apdet, yah! Tapi jangan lupa..."

**All: "PENCET IJO2 DI BAWAH INI DENGAN SEMANGAT MEMBARAAAA~!"**


	2. The Crimson Eyes Boy

**Ai-chan:** "YA-HAAAA~ I AM BAAACK~!" (Muncul dengan cara jebolin langit2)

**Y. Yugi:** "WOI! LOE PIKIR INI DIMANA? INI RUMAH GUE ! ! !" (Nunjuk atap yg ancur)

**Anzu:** "Munculnya gak elit bgt..."

**Ai-chan:** "Jiah... _Up to_~"

**All:** "_Me_—**TUNGGU DULU! INI REFLEK! JANGAN SALAH PAHAM! KAMI GAK BAKAL NGIJININ ELO BERBUAT SESUKA HATI!**"

**Ai-chan:** (_Sweatdrop_) "Bah, ane gak peduli tentang itu. Yang penting... Holla _readers_! Ini dia ch 2 'Bad Hotel'-nya! Kalian pasti kangen sama aku, kaannn?" (Narsis *dilempar tomat*)

**Jou:** "Halah! Jangan belagak lu! Jadi intinya kita bales2 ripiu, nih?"

**Ai-chan:** "JANGAN! Itu ntar di bawah aja! Sekarang readers udah bete, nih! Jadi langsung mulai aja! Makanya..."

**All:** "_ENJOY AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!_"

* * *

><p>"Huaaahh..." Anzu menguap lebar. Ia melirik ke sekelilingnya dan merasa asing. Tapi kemudian ia tersenyum kecil sambil berbisik, "... Aku lupa kalau aku sudah lepas dari sangkar..."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Genre :: RomanceDrama  
>Rated :: T+ (Semi-M kali, ya... Rada vulgar, sih ==a)<br>Warning(s) :: OOC (banget), AU, gila, gaje, dsb. Di sini nama Yami Yugi kubuat Mutou Yugi! (Udah terbiasa. Kalau org Jepang namanya Atem atau Yami kan aneh... *ditinju*)  
>Pairing :: Banyak, tapi yg mutlaknya kalian pasti tau =w=<br>Disclaimer :: Tite Kubo! *dihajar Kazuki Takahashi***

* * *

><p><strong>Bad Hotel—Chapter 2: The Crimson Eyes Boy<strong>

* * *

><p>Gadis bermata shappire itu segera beranjak dari kasurnya dan merenggangkan otot-ototnya yang kaku selama tertidur. Setelah itu, ia mengambil handuknya dan membasahi tubuhnya dengan air hangat. Tak lama berseling, Anzu keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk yang melekat di badannya. Lalu ia menggeledah isi kopernya untuk mencari seragam kerjanya. Tapi ada sesuatu yang aneh...<p>

Beberapa pakaian dalamnya hilang!

Ia ingat kalau ia sudah membawa banyak pakaian baik luar atau pun dalam dari rumahnya. Tapi ¼ dari yang dibawanya sudah lenyap.

'_Jangan-jangan... ini juga merupakan kerjaan cowok-cowok hidung belang itu!'_ pikirnya dengan wajah merah. Yang benar saja! Orang mana yang tidak malu saat tahu pakaian dalamnya hilang dicuri orang lain?

Anzu pun memakai seragamnya dan langsung menyerbu ke telepon di dekat kasurnya untuk menelepon pegawai hotel.

"Selamat pagi. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya orang dari seberang. Anzu mengenal suara itu.

"Ryo? Itu kau?" tanya Anzu.

"Ah, Anda nona dari kamar nomor tigabelas, kah? Ada apa, Nona—"

"Jangan formal! Namaku Mazaki Anzu!"

"Kenapa, Mazaki-san?"

"Aku minta antarkan makan pagi ke kamarku! Dan juga..." Anzu menjeda pekataannya sebentar.

"Ada beberapa 'barang-barang'mu yang hilang?" tebak Ryo. Wajah Anzu merah seketika.

"Tahu darimana?"

"Sudah, lah. Nanti Mazaki-san sendiri akan tahu kenapa. Ngomong-ngomong, aku tidak bisa mengantarkan makananmu karena sedang sibuk di dapur. Jadi, nanti Yugi-kun yang akan datang ke kamarmu! Selamat pagi!"

"Tu-**TUNGGU, RYO!**"

Tuuutt...tutt...tuuutt...

Belum sempat Anzu menanyakan siapa yang dimaksud Yugi itu, mendadak Ryo menutup teleponnya. Anzu mendengus sebal.

"Dasar Ryo! Kalau aku bilang tidak usah formal, jangan kelewat santai juga, dong! Lagipula, Yugi itu siapa?"

Sementara gadis itu mengutuk-ngutuk Ryo, tiba-tiba terdengar suara ketukan pintu. Anzu pun membukanya dengan santai—seakan lupa dengan keadaan hotel ini.

"Iyaaa~"

Ckleekk...

"Maniiiiss... Met pagiiiii~"

"**UWAAAAAA! JOUNOUCHI KATSUYAAAA!"**

BLAM! Anzu langsung menutup pintu itu dengan tidak berperasaan. Lagi-lagi ia melihat pemandangan seorang Jounouchi tanpa baju atasannya. Ia benar-benar lupa dengan keadaan hotel ini!

"Gawaaatt! Padahal Ryo sudah bilang kalau hotel ini isinya cowok hidung belang semua!"

Tapi...

Tok tok tok

Lagi-lagi pintu kamarnya diketuk.

'_Jangan-jangan mereka lagi...!'_

"Dasar cowok-cowok mesum! Pergi dari kamarku!" usir Anzu.

"Heeeyy...! Ryo memintaku mengantarkan sarapanmu, tahu!" bentak orang dari luar itu. Merasa orang itu yang bernama Yugi, Anzu pun membuka pintu itu tanpa rasa curiga. Tapi tiba-tiba pandangannya berubah gelap.

"KYAAAAAAA! APA-APAAN INI!" protesnya saat merasa seluruh pandangannya tertutupi dan sebuah tangan melingkari tubuhnya. Jounouchi memeluknya!

"_Thanks_, Honda! Berkat kamu aku bisa memeluk cewek ini!" Terdengar suara Jounouchi.

"Tentu saja! Aku sudah tahu kebiasaan Ryo yang kalau pagi-pagi tidak bisa mengantarkan sarapannya dan suka minta tolong pada orang lain!" kata suara yang sepertinya berasal dari pria bernama Honda Hiroto.

"**APA? JADI KALIAN MENJEBAKKU? MENJIJIKKAAAAAN! LEPASKAN AKUUUUU!"** Anzu memberontak.

"Hmmm, dia wangi... Pasti baru habis mandi..." terka Jounouchi sambil mengendusi bau sabun yang masih melekat di tubuh Anzu dengan mesumnya. Naluri anjing liarnya kumat lagi rupanya...

"Hiiiy~!" Anzu merinding.

"Jou, izinkan aku menyentuhnya, dong!" pinta Honda sambil mengelus-elus wajah Anzu. Tangannya langsung digigit oleh gadis itu.

"WADAAAAAW!" lolong Honda.

'_TIDAAAAAKK! AKU TIDAK MAU KEPERAWANANKU HILANG! SESEORANG, TOLONG AKU!'_ batin Anzu panik, hingga...

DUAK! DUAK!

"**SAAKIIIIITTT!"** rintih Jounouchi dan Honda secara bersamaan. Tapi hal itu tidak membuat pelukan Jounouchi lepas dari Anzu. Anzu sedikit terkejut. _'Pe... Penolongku, kah?'_

"Jounouchi-kun, Honda-kun! Kalian masih tidak kapok menyentuh wanita dengan cara seperti itu? Kenapa sikap mesum kalian itu tidak bisa hilang?" gertak orang yang ternyata telah menjitak kepala dua cecunguk itu. Anzu mengiyakan dalam hatinya.

'_Betul, betul! Ini sudah ketelaluan!'_

"Tapi Yugi, kami kan tidak sampai ke taraf yang sepeti 'itu'! Keperawanannya tidak bakal kuambil, kok! Cuma pegang-pegang doang! Kau tahu kan kalau aku ini bukan tipe yang 'seperti itu'?" bujuk Jounouchi. Anzu tersentak. _'Di-diakah Yugi itu? Tunggu dulu, cowok ini bilang 'pegang-pegang'? Kurang ajar!'_

"Tapi kalian tetap saja keterlaluan!" seloroh orang yang sepertinya bernama Yugi itu. Honda ikut buka suara.

"Yugi! Kita selesaikan saja dengan cara _game_-mu seperti biasanya! Kalau kamu menang, kami bakal lepasin cewek ini! Tapi kalau kamu kalah, kami gak bakal lepasin nih cewek! Tenang aja, kami ini kan masih cowok baik-baik! Gak bakal kami perkosa!"

'Penyelamat' Anzu itu tampak menimbang-nimbang.

"Oke! Ayo kita main _game_!"

Akhirnya Jounouchi dan Honda mulai bermain _game_ tanpa melepaskan Anzu dari pelukan mereka. Anzu heran kenapa mereka sangat hening. Tapi tak ada satu menit, tiba-tiba terdengar suara—teriakan—kesal dari dua laki-laki mesum itu. Sepertinya mereka telah kalah. Itulah pikir Anzu.

"Jounouchi-kun, Honda-kun, kalian kalah! Sekarang lepaskan gadis itu!" tuntut Yugi. Jounouchi berdecak kesal.

"Iya, iya! Dasar, kau memerlakukan cewek ini seperti pacarmu saja, sih!" gerutunya sambil melepaskan Anzu dari pelukannya dan pamit.

"Oke Yugi! Kami balik ke kamar dulu, ya! Tunggu ya, cewek! Kapan-kapan kami bakal kasih _surprise_ yang lebih seru lagi!" ujar Jounouchi dan Honda serempak dan diiringi dengan pelototan dari Anzu.

"JANGAN HARAP!" bentaknya bersamaan dengan terdengarnya suara bantingan pintu dari kamar kedua laki-laki itu. Anzu mendengus kesal. Tapi ia teringat dengan orang yang telah menolongnya. Ia pun sontak melirik ke belakang di mana orang itu berdiri sekarang.

"Te-terima kasih banyak telah menolongku—" Ucapan Anzu terhenti saat melihat keadaan orang itu. Pemuda itu terlihat sangat kaget, terlihat dari mata crimson-nya yang membulat.

"Ka-kamu ... Mazaki Anzu...?" panggilnya. Anzu menautkan sebelah alisnya.

"Hmm, yah~ Begitulah. Kamu tahu tentangku dari Ryo, ya? Apa kamu Yugi yang dimaksud Ryo itu?" Ia balik bertanya. Pemuda itu kembali terlihat kaget. Tapi kemudian ia bersuara lagi.

"...Ya... aku Yugi... Mutou Yugi... Ini sarapan yang dititipkan Ryo," ucapnya sambil menyodorkan nampan berisi makanan itu pada Anzu. Anzu terlihat sedikit bingung dengan sikap aneh Yugi yang mendadak lesu itu. Tapi tanpa berpikir panjang ia pun mengambil nampan itu.

"Terima kasih, Mutou. Aku berhutang padamu atas kejadian tadi," tutur gadis itu sambil tersenyum. Yugi tertegun sesaat.

"Hmm... Iya, sama-sama. Ngomong-ngomong, tadi aku menemukan ini di kamar Bakura. Milikmu?" tanyanya sembari menyodorkan sebuah kantong plastik pada Anzu. Gadis itu mengerutkan dahinya, tetapi plastik itu tetap diambilnya. Saat melihat isinya...

"**...!** **!** **! INI...!"** pekiknya tertahan saat mengetahui isi dari plastik itu adalah barang yang dicari-cari olehnya sedari tadi.

"Itulah hobi Bakura. Ia suka mencuri barang-barang orang yang menginap di sini. Jadi maklumlah. Lalu, soal Honda-kun dan Jounouchi-kun tadi, tolong dimaafkan. Mereka memang mesum, tapi sebenarnya baik," jelas Yugi. Anzu mengangguk paham, walau pun ia masih sedikit kesal.

"Dan lagi, itu seragam kerja, kan? Apa kamu tidak terlambat?" tanya Yugi lagi sambil menunjuk seragam kerja sambilan Anzu itu. Mata shappire gadis itu membelalak.

"**GAWAT! AKU HAMPIR TERLAMBAT! SEKALI LAGI, TERIMA KASIH TELAH MENGINGATKANKU!"** pekiknya sambil berlari masuk ke kamarnya untuk mengambil perlengkapan kerjanya lagi.

Yugi pun berbalik pergi dari lorong berisi enam kamar itu. Tapi ia mendadak menyandarkan punggungnya ke dinding hotel itu sambil memegangi kepalanya. Ia berbisik lirih, "...An...zu..."

* * *

><p>"Awawawawa! Aku bisa telat!" desis Anzu berkali-kali sambil mengacak-ngacak kamarnya untuk mencari perlengkapan kerjanya. Pikiran pakaian dalamnya yang hilang dan kasus pelecehan tadi sudah dibuangnya jauh-jauh. Tapi pikiran itu tergantikan oleh bayangan pemuda tadi, pemuda dengan mata crimson dan rambut yang sedikit berbeda dengan orang kebanyakan. Yang membuatnya bingung, kenapa sikap Yugi itu begitu aneh.<p>

"Mungkin dia sedang banyak beban," pikirnya. Di saat itu juga ia teringat dengan perkataan Ryo bahwa Yugi lah satu-satunya laki-laki 'waras' di hotel itu. Jika dia hidung belang, pasti Yugi sudah ikut dengan Jounouchi dan Honda untuk mengeroyok dirinya.

"Dia penolongku..." ucap Anzu dengan wajah yang bersemu merah saat mengingat wajah Yugi. Ya, sepertinya ia telah jatuh cinta pada pemuda itu pada pandangan pertama.

Walau pun pikirannya masih penuh dengan Yugi, ia tetap ligat bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke tempat kerjanya. Setelahnya, ia pun keluar dari kamarnya kemudian mengunci pintunya dan berlari ke lobi di lantai bawah. Begitu sampai di meja resepsionis, ia berkata pada pegawai hotel yang ada di sana dengan tatapan yang...mengerikan...

"Tuan, saya titipkan kunci ini, tolong dijaga baik-baik. INGAT! JANGAN BERIKAN kunci ini kepada SIAPA PUN! **JANGAN PERNAH!**" ancamnya—dengan memberikan penekanan di beberapa kata— sambil memberikan kunci kamarnya. Pegawai hotel itu menerima kuncinya sambil bergidik. "Ba-baik, Nona... Akan saya ingat..."

"Bagus!" ucap Anzu sambil berlari ke luar hotel itu.

* * *

><p>Burger World, itulah tempat kerja Anzu. Jika jaraknya diambil dari Domino Hotel, kira-kira cukup lima sampai sepuluh menit untuk sampai ke sana dengan berjalan kaki. Karena itulah harapan Anzu tercapai, ia tidak terlambat. Bahkan lebih cepat lima menit dari biasanya.<p>

"Eh, selamat pagi, Anzu-chan! Jarang-jarang kamu datang cepat!" sapa gadis dengan pita kuning yang menguncir rambut birunya; Nosaka Miho. Anzu tersenyum kecil.

"Pagi, Miho. Yah~ Itu karena tempat tinggalku sudah lebih dekat sekarang," jawabnya. Miho menautkan alisnya.

"He? Kamu pindah rumah? Kok tak bilang-bilang, sih! Semalam Miho meneleponmu tapi tak diangkat. Apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya bertubi-tubi.

"Tepatnya aku sendiri yang 'pindah'," koreksi Anzu. Miho mengatup mulutnya dengan tangannya. "A-apa... kamu kabur...?"

"Begitulah. Kau tahu kan kalau orang tuaku sama sekali tidak memperdulikan diriku? Bukankah lebih baik kalau aku sendiri? Aku bisa mencukupi kehidupanku sendiri dengan uang dari kerja sambilan yang bahkan tidak pernah mereka sadari sekali pun," tutur gadis berambut cokelat sebahu itu dengan kesal. Miho menghela napas.

"Uhh, kalau Anzu-chan memang merasa lebih baik seperti itu, Miho sih tidak keberatan. Tapi kamu sekarang tinggal di mana?"

Anzu mengacungkan jempolnya ke belakang.

"Di Domino Hotel di dekat sini."

Miho langsung menyimak dengan baik; cukup tertarik.

"Dasar menyebalkan, ternyata isinya malah cowok mesum semua. Walau pun baru satu hari, aku sudah serasa mau pindah dari sana. Tapi sialnya uang kerja sambilan ini tidak cukup untuk pindah ke hotel lainnya karena sangat mahal... Kira-kira berapa lama lagi mereka akan ke luar dari hotel itu supaya aku bisa tenang, ya?" tambahnya.

"... Mereka tidak akan keluar dari hotel itu..."

"...? Apa maksudmu berkata begitu? Memangnya kamu mengenal mereka?" tanya Anzu tak terima saat mendengar perkataan Miho. Gadis berambut biru yang semula bertampang serius itu mendadak kembali memasang wajah polosnya seperti biasa.

"Hehe, itu karena Honda-kun, Jounouchi-kun, Ryo-kun dan Bakura-kun adalah teman Miho!" katanya senang. Anzu melotot seketika.

"**APA? COWOK-COWOK HIDUNG BELANG**—kecuali Ryo—**ITU ADALAH TEMANMU?"** jeritnya _shock_.

"Iya! Seingat Miho, mereka telah menyewa kamar hotel itu, jadi kemungkinan mereka keluar akan sangat kecil!" terang Miho dengan wajah berseri-seri. Anzu makin _shock_. "Tenang saja, Anzu-chan! Mereka tidak mesum, tapi hanya jahil! Mereka baik, kok. Percayalah!" tambahnya untuk meyakinkan. Anzu terlihat sedikit ragu saat mengingat kalau temannya ini sangat polos. Tapi saat melihat wajah Miho yang sangat yakin, ia pun jadi sedikit percaya.

"Hmm, baiklah... Aku akan ingat kata-katamu. Ngomong-ngomong Miho, ternyata tadi ada satu cowok yang tidak mesum di hotel itu. Namanya tadi kalau tidak salah, ng... hm..." Anzu berusaha mengingat-ingat sedangkan Miho tampak antusias.

"Siapa? Siapa, Anzu-chan?"

"Err... Yuu... Ah, iya! Namanya Mutou Yugi!"

Mendengar hal itu, kali ini Miho membelalakkan matanya.

"Ap—Yugi-kun? Jadi dia sudah..." lirihnya tertahan. Anzu jadi bingung dan sedikit panik.

"Ke-kenapa, Miho? Dari tadi sikapmu aneh... Ada apa?"

Miho mulai kembali membuka suara, tapi...

'_...Kau bisa menjaga rahasia ini darinya kan, Miho-chan...?'_

"Heeeyy, kenapa diam saja, Ribbon?" tegur Anzu sambil memanggil gadis itu dengan nama julukannya. Miho pun sadar dan kembali tersenyum polos.

"Ehehe, bukan apa-apa kok, Anzu-chan! Miho hanya kaget saat tahu kalau dia tinggal di hotel itu! Dulu dia teman sekolah Miho!" ucapnya sambil terkekeh dan menggaruk-garuk bagian belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal. Anzu menghela napas.

"Kau ini anak yang aneh. Tapi Miho... ini bukan berarti kau suka dengan Mutou dan cemburu saat aku mengatakan tentangnya, kan?" tanyanya dengan tampang was-was. Miho tertegun sesaat, tetapi seketika ia tertawa lepas. Anzu jadi bingung sendiri. Gadis berpita kuning itu pun berusaha menghentikan tawanya.

"Aduuh... Anzu-chan! Yang Miho suka dari Yugi-kun itu kan kebaikannya! Lagipula Miho mendukung kalau Anzu-chan suka dengannya, kok!"

"Ap—I-itu tidak benar! Aku hanya khawatir denganmu!" elak Anzu dengan wajah bersemu merah. Miho kembali tertawa. Tak lama kemudian mereka pun mengakhiri canda ria mereka dan memulai pekerjaan mereka sampai siang nanti.

Tapi di balik semua kesenangan itu, Miho berusaha menutupi wajahnya yang tampak menahan sedih.

'_Maaf tak bisa mengatakannya padamu, Anzu-chan...'_

* * *

><p>Jam Kota Domino sudah menunjukkan pukul duabelas siang yang menandakan pergantian jam kerja pagi menjadi jam kerja siang bagi restoran mana pun di kota itu. Anzu pun mengakhiri perkejaannya dan berjalan pulang menuju Domino Hotel. Tapi tak disangka Miho justru mengikutinya.<p>

"Miho, kenapa mengikutiku? Rumahmu ke arah sana, kan?" tanyanya sambil menunjuk ke arah yang berlawanan. Miho tersenyum manis.

"Hari ini Miho memang ada jadwal ke Domino Hotel untuk menemui Honda-kun dan yang lainnya. Ini juga sekalian untuk melihat rumah baru Anzu-chan!"

Anzu tersenyum kecil dan menyahut perkataan temannya itu, "Baiklah, ayo!"

Perjalanan mereka diiringi dengan gurauan ringan yang cukup membuat mereka bisa mengusir sedikit kebosanan. Dan tanpa disadari, mereka sudah sampai di hotel sepi itu.

Anzu pun berjalan menuju meja resepsionis. Yang menjaga di sana ternyata masih pegawai yang tadi.

"Tuan, Anda tidak memberinya pada siapa pun di sini, kan?" selidiknya lagi saat mengambil kunci itu.

"Beres, Nona! Tidak ada siapa pun yang menyentuh kunci ini selain saya!" lapor sang pegawai. Anzu mengangguk dan tersenyum puas. "Bagus!"

"Nee... Sepertinya itu percuma saja, Anzu-chan," ucap Miho selagi berjalan menuju kamar Anzu. Gadis bermata shappire itu menautkan sebelah alisnya. "Kenapa?"

"Sudahlah. Lihat saja nanti."

Anzu masih tampak bingung. Tapi ia masa bodoh dan mulai membuka kunci kamarnya dan memutar gagang pintu kamar itu. Dan untuk kesekian kalinya...

"**WELCOME HOME!"** sambut beberapa laki-laki di kamar itu. Anzu mendelik sedangkan Miho berbisik, "Iya, kan?"

Anzu makin bingung.

"TUNGGU DULU! TADI AKU SUDAH MENITIPKAN KUNCI PADA PEGAWAI HOTEL, KENAPA KALIAN BISA MASUK ! ? ?" pekiknya sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Honda, Jounouchi dan Bakura yang tampak sedang 'berpesta pora' di kamarnya; tampak dari berbagai perlengkapan pesta—yang sudah berantakan— tertata rapi (Baca: berserakan) di setiap sudut kamarnya.

"Mazaki-san, harusnya kamu sudah tahu kalau Bakura itu maling, kan? Dia pasti mencuri kunci cadangan dari ruangan kami," ucap seseorang dari belakang Anzu dan Miho. Melihat siapa pemuda itu, mata Miho langsung berbinar. "Ryo-kun!"

"Tapi... Kalau mau masuk ke kamarku pun jangan sampai menghancurkan seluruh isi kamarku, kan?" tuntut Anzu pada orang yang ternyata Ryo itu. Ia tersenyum kecil.

"Ini semua permintaan dari Nosaka-san. Tadi dia menghubungi kami dan minta tolong untuk mempersiapkan pesta kejutan untukmu atas tempat tinggalmu yang baru. Katanya kamu kabur dari rumah, ya?" tanyanya sambil menyodorkan nampan berisi makanan-makanan ringan pada gadis bermata shappire itu. Anzu tertegun sesaat.

"Anzu-chan, Ryo-kun, bicaranya jangan di sini! Ayo kita ikut berpesta!" ajak Miho sambil menarik kedua tangan orang itu. Anzu tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Tu-tunggu, Miho!"

"Jangan malu-malu! Ini kamarmu sendiri!" Jounouchi ikut menarik tangan Anzu. Gadis itu hanya bisa pasrah.

"Dasar! Tapi kalian yang harus merapikannya jika pesta ini sudah selesai, ya!"

"Sip!" ucap semuanya serempak. Anzu menghela napas. Tapi sesaat ia merasa ada sesuatu yang kurang. Ia ... mengharapkan Yugi masuk ke pesta itu...

"Eh, eh. Mutou ada tidak?" tanyanya pada Honda yang tampak sedang merayu—merengek tepatnya— Miho untuk berdansa dengannya. Ia pun menoleh.

"Maksudmu Yugi? Hm, hari ini sih sepertinya dia sudah mulai kerja sambilan di suatu tempat. Biasanya kalau ada pesta begini sih kami mengajaknya ikut. Sayangnya sekarang tidak bisa," jelas Honda yang membuat Miho mengambil kesempatan untuk mengajak Ryo berdansa bersamanya. Hal itu sukses membuat Honda menjerit-jerit dan nyaris menghajar Ryo.

Tapi Anzu sama sekali tidak memperhatikannya. Ia kecewa dan jadi sedikit kesal. Kenapa ketika ia ingin bertemu dengan Yugi di saat yang luang dan menyenangkan seperti ini pemuda itu malah memakai waktunya untuk kerja sambilan?

Dan jujur ia sedikit kaget saat Honda mengatakan kalau Yugi sering mereka ajak untuk ikut pesta gila-gilaan begini. Anzu kira pemuda itu bukan tipe yang suka hal-hal cukup aneh seperti ini...

Karena gagal membujuk Miho untuk berdansa dengannya, dengan lesu Honda kembali duduk di tempat saat Anzu menanyainya tadi. Dan kini ia bertanya balik pada Anzu dengan lesu yang mendadak hilang dan digantikan oleh semangat.

"Kamu...ehm..."

"Anzu. Mazaki Anzu," potong Anzu cepat.

"Ya, jadi Anzu, kenapa kamu mendadak menanyai tentang Yugi?"

"E-eeh?" Gadis bermata shappire itu mendadak salting.

"Haa? Benarkah itu?" Bakura ikut nimbrung.

"Kau tertarik dengannya, ya~?" tanya Jounouchi yang juga mendadak muncul dengan nada menggoda. Anzu makin salah tingkah.

"Hmm, aku..."

"Lho? Kenapa jadi berkumpul di dekat Mazaki-san, sih? Kalian menggodanya lagi?" tanya Ryo saat melihat ketiga pemuda itu mengerubungi Anzu. Jounouchi pun menoleh.

"Begini Ryo. Tampaknya Anzu naksir sama Yu—**MMPPPHH!**" Omongannya langsung terhenti saat Anzu membekap mulutnya sambil cengengesan.

"Eh, hehehe... Bukan apa-apa, kok. Ayo kita lanjutkan pestanya!" alihnya. Sambil angkat bahu, Ryo dan yang lainnya pun kembali melanjutkan pestanya tanpa mengambil napas rakus-rakus seperti Jounouchi terlebih dahulu.

"_Huuuf, nyaris-nyaris! Jounouchi sialan!'_ maki Anzu. Di saat itu juga Bakura tampak membesarkan suara musiknya sampai _max_. Hal itu membuat Anzu melotot untuk kesekian kalinya hari ini.

"Hei, apa-apaan kau! Mau membuat orang dari kamar lain jadi tuli, ya?" bentaknya. Bakura menyeringai dan tertawa.

"HAHAHA! Kau lupa ya kalau hotel ini sangat sepi? Tambah dua _tape_ lagi dengan volume _max_ pun tak masalah!"

Anzu hanya dapat menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

Walau pun begitu, ia merasa sangat senang dengan semua ini. Ia mendapat teman-teman baru yang tak butuh waktu lama untuk mendapatkannya. Bahkan mereka adalah orang-orang yang awalnya ia anggap pengganggu dirinya di hotel ini. Kini ia buang pikiran itu jauh-jauh dan berusaha untuk lebih mempercayainya.

"Anzu-chan, kenapa bengong? Ayo ikut!" ajak Miho. Anzu tersenyum kecil. "Ya!"

* * *

><p>Kota Domino, 05:47 PM<p>

"Heeeyy, sudah jam segini, nih. Ayo pergiii," panggil Jounouchi pada seluruh manusia yang berguguran dengan posisi mengenaskan di dalam kamar nomor tigabelas itu. Mendengar kata 'pergi', Anzu mendadak bangkit dari tidurnya.

"TUNGGU! Kalian sudah janji untuk merapikan kamarku kembali, kan?" tuntutnya. Jounouchi mendadak lemas.

"Iya, iya. Kalau begitu bantu aku terlebih dahulu untuk membangunkan mereka."

Demi kerapian kamarnya, Anzu rela berteriak sampai tenggorokannya sakit untuk membangunkan Miho dan yang lainnya. Setelah protes karena telinga yang jadi sakit, akhirnya mereka mulai merapikan kamar gadis itu. Anzu tentu ikut serta.

"Nah, sudah rapi nih. Kami kembali ke kamar, ya," ucap Honda diikuti oleh yang lainnya. Tapi...

"Tunggu!" tahan Anzu yang membuat semuanya berhenti dan menatapnya. Ia pun berkata perlahan.

"I-itu...ehhm... Te..ri..ma..ka..sih!" ucapnya dengan wajah sedikit memerah. Semuanya berusaha menahan tawa.

"Iya, iya. Sebagai gantinya besok kami akan memberi _surprise_ padamu!" ujar Jounouchi senang.

"GRRR! Ya sudah! Kalau begitu cepat pergi sana!" usir Anzu kesal.

"Baik, baik! Jangan marah! Sampai jumpa, Masaki-san," pamit Ryo. Anzu hanya mengangguk dan menutup kamarnya.

* * *

><p>"Kalau begitu semuanya, Miho pulang dulu, ya!" sahut Miho begitu keluar dari kamar Anzu. Honda mendadak heboh.<p>

"MIHO-CHAN, BAHAYA KALAU KAMU KE LUAR MALAM-MALAM BEGINI! AKU AKAN MENGANTARMU SAMPAI KE RUMAH!"

"**BERISIK, HONDA!"** gertak Jounouchi.

"Sudahlah, tak perlu repot-repot, Honda-kun! Miho bisa jaga diri, kok!" tambah gadis itu sambil berbalik pergi.

"MIHO-CHAN, HATI-HATI, YAAA!"

"HONDA, SUARAMU LEBIH BERISIK DARIPADA MUSIK TADI!"

"APA? KAU SENDIRI SEKARANG SEDANG BERTERIAK, KAN?"

"BODOH! AKU SEDANG MEMPERINGATKAMU!"

"Te-teman-teman... Suara kalian..."

"DIAM, RYO! INI PERTARUNGAN ANTAR LAKI-LAKI!"

"JANGAN IKUT CAMPUR!"

"JANGAN MENIRUKU, BODO—"

"**SUDAAAAHH! KALIAN BERISIIIK! APANYA YANG PERTARUNGAN ANTAR LELAKI, DASAR BODOOOHH!** **!** **!"** jerit Anzu kesal dari balik pintu kamarnya. Jounouchi dan Honda sukses berhenti adu mulut.

"Ya, aku juga harus kembali ke bawah. Nanti jika mau makan malam, pesan saja dengan yang lain, ya. Sampai jumpa," ucap Ryo sambil turun ke bawah. Bakura menghela napas, "Hhh, aku juga lelah. Aku masuk."

Hal itu pun diikuti oleh Jounouchi dan Honda.

* * *

><p>Miho ke luar dari Domino Hotel dengan perasaan yang kacau. Ada perasaan senang dengan kejadian yang baru saja terjadi bersama teman-temannya. Dan juga bimbang dengan kenyataan bahwa...<p>

"Yugi-kun..."

Ia tahu kalau pemuda itu pergi dari Kota Domino karena trauma yang mendalam atas kejadian di masa lalu. Tapi ia sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau orang itu akan kembali.

"Kenapa bisa terjadi secara kebetulan seperti ini...?"

Karena tidak memperhatikan jalan, akhirnya Miho menabrak orang di depannya.

BUK!

"Ah! Ma-maaf! Aku tidak—AH!"

Betapa kagetnya gadis itu saat mengetahui bahwa orang yang ditabraknya itu adalah orang yang dipikirkannya dari tadi.

Mutou Yugi, yang kini berdiri di depannya.

"Yu-Yugi-kun..."

"Miho-chan..." ucap Yugi pelan.

"Kamu... Sejak kapan kamu kembali dan tinggal di hotel ini? Miho khawatir padamu!"

"... Beberapa hari yang lalu..."

Miho tertunduk dan terdiam sesaat. Perlahan ia kembali membuka suaranya.

"... Kamu... sudah bertemu dengannya...?"

"Ya."

"Kenapa? Kenapa tidak kau beritahu saja?" tanya Miho sambil mencengkram bahu pemuda itu yang dijawab dengan helaan napas berat.

"Miho-chan... Aku sudah mengubur semua itu dalam-dalam di hatiku. Biarkan ia melupakan semua itu."

"Tapi...!" Yugi dengan cepat menaruh telunjuknya di bibir Miho.

"Sudah kubiang biarkan. Lebih baik jika kita kembali berteman seperti dulu dan membuang semua kejadian itu jauh-jauh, kan? Kau ingin semua ini hancur?" tanyanya dengan tatapan mata yang tajam pada Miho. Gadis itu kini terdiam cukup lama daripada yang tadi.

"Walau begitu, Yugi-kun..." katanya pelan setelah kebisuan melanda dirinya. "Kau boleh bergantung padaku jika tidak dapat menahannya lagi. Jangan paksakan dirimu."

Yugi tersenyum kecil dan memeluk gadis di hadapannya itu.

"Akan kuingat semua itu, Miho-chan."

* * *

><p><strong>TO BE CONTINUED<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Ai-chan:<strong> **"...! KYAAAAAAAAA!"**

**All:** (Kaget 1/5 idup) **"NGAPAIN PAKE TEREAK SEGALA SIH! BUDEG NIH KITA-KITA!"**

**Ai-chan:** "...Nggak, aku _shock_ aja. Soalnya nie fic makin gaje aja... Subhanallah gila sendiri pas baca ulang ch ini... **SUMPAH JELEK BANGET!**"

**Y. Yugi: "BARU NYADAR LOE? BEGO BANGET!** **!** **!"**

**Yukihana:** (Lemparin Y. Yugi pake golok) "Bawel, lu."

**Y. Yugi:** (Semaput)

**Anzu:** "_HONEY!_" (Langsung ngacir cari perban)

**Jou:** "Anzu... Sejak kapan Yugi jadi telah yayang elo? Oke. Yuk kita bales-bales _review_. Dan ternyata... YANG _REVIEW_ CUMA 5 ORANG! HYAHAHAHA—**MUGYAAAAAAAAA!**" (Mendadak beku)

Rukia: "Berisik!" (Nyarungin Sode No Shirayuki)

**All chara YGO:** (_Shock_) **"SIAPA KAU** **!** **!** **?"**

**Hitsu:** (Nongol) "Pacar gue." (Meluk Ruki)

**Ai-chan & Yuki:** (Histeris) **"KYA~ HITSURUKI~"** (Tepar)

**Honda:** "Bah, pingsan mereka. Klo gitu yg bales2 ripiu siapa, dong? Anzu lagi heboh ma Yugi, Jounouchi beku, Miho-chan ma Yugi yg asli jg Ryo & Bakura lagi di perjalanan..."

**HitsuRuki:** "Ya udah, kita2 aja!"

**Ai-chan:** (Bangkit dari kubur *?*) "Oy, oy! Ada peringatan, nih! Yg bag terakhir itu *nunjuk2 adegan Miho ma Y. Yugi* cuma sekedar pelukan persahabatan, yah! Jgn salah sangka! Oke, yg pertama harus dari gue krn dari sahabat tercinta yaitu **Riyuu Kashima**! Yo, Ya-chan! Bagus? Thx banget! Iya, nih udah berusaha apdet kilat, Neng! Fic lain? Ng..."

**Readers:** **"TANGGUNG JAWAB!"** (Bawa golok)

**Ai-chan:** "Ampyuuun~~!" (Ngacir)

**Honda:** (_Sweatdrop_) "_Next_ dari **7BLACK6CAT**! Iya! Jounouchi, gue ma Bakura jadi mesum! Sialan ni _author_! **APA? GILA? YUKIHANA AI, GUE PINJAM GOLOK ELO!**" (Ngambil salah 1 golok2 Yuki yg nancep di Y. Yugi dan lgsg keliaran nyari 7BLACK6CAT)

**Anzu:** (_Shock_)** "HONDA, ELO BIKIN LUKA YUGI MAKIN PARAH, DODOL!"**

**Rukia:** (Cengo) "Hum, berhubung **L-The-Mysterious** udah Ai-san bales lewat PM, jadi lgsg aja ke **IloveRevolutionshipping**! _Thanks for your review! Yes, you're right! The google translate are really horrible! Make in English or Spanish? Aww, I am so sorry. This author is an idiot and can't understand English at all! But I hope you like this fic and mind to review again!_'"

**Ai-chan:** (Udah balik dari kejar2an) **"APAAA? RUKIA SIALAAAAAN! LOE BILANG GUE BODOH DAN GAK NGERTI B. INGGRIS SAMA SEKALI? LOE PIKIR YG NGERANGKAI KATA2 ELO DI ATAS TANPA PAKE GOOGLE TRANSLATE **(Walau dijamin salah)** TU SIAPA, HAH?"** (Ngambil satu lagi golok yg nancep di Y. Yugi)

**Y. Yugi:** "~!" (Sekarat/Diseret ke RS terdekat)

**Hitsu:** "Buset, dah... Dasar org2 sarap... Oke, _last_ dari **senpaimu XP malas login** aka **El-L WithDarK-Raven**! Woi, Thor! Yurian lo nih!"

**Ai-chan:** "!" (Tetep nguber2 Rukia)

**Hitsu:** -_- (Mesem) "Okelah, gue je yg bales. Kurang panas? Ntar gue meleleh donk. Lebih nge-sreg? Dia masih terlalu polos utk itu, Buk. Keren? Makasih, ya! Dan humor... nih udah berusaha dikasih. Nah, udahan nih. Mumpung yg lainnya pada sibuk sendiri, jadi gue aja yang bilang...

_**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEEEEEWW~!**_"


	3. We Are Best Friend

**Hitsu:** "Wew, sepi bgt di sini..." (Minum teh)

**Ryo, Bakura, Miho & Yugi:** (Baru dateng) **"SIAPA KAU? MANA YANG LAIN?"**

**Hitsu:** (Noleh) "Gue dari anime Bleach. Jadi gini. Si _author_ masih nguber2 Kuchiki, Yukihana masih tepar, Mazaki masih ngurusin Pharaoh, Jounouchi masih beku, dan Honda masih nyari 7BLACK6CAT."

**Bakura:** "Kata 'masih' ntuh berlaku sejak kapan?"

**Hitsu:** "Sejak bales2 ripiu di ch 2."

**All except Hitsu:** **"WTF** **!** **!** **?"**

**Hitsu:** "Udah, deh. Ntar juga balik sendiri. Mending kita mulai aja!"

**Yugi:** "Oke! Kalo gitu..."

**All:** _"READ AND REVIEW PLEASE~!"_

* * *

><p><strong>Genre :: RomanceDrama  
>Rated :: T+ (Semi-M kali, ya... Rada vulgar, sih ==a)<br>Warning(s) :: OOC (banget), AU, gila, gaje, dsb. Di sini nama Yami Yugi kubuat Mutou Yugi! (Udah terbiasa. Kalau org Jepang namanya Atem atau Yami kan aneh... *ditinju*)  
>Pairing :: Banyak, tapi yg mutlaknya kalian pasti tau =w=<br>Disclaimer :: Tite Kubo! *dihajar Kazuki Takahashi***

* * *

><p><strong>Bad Hotel—Chapter 3: We Are Best Friend<strong>

* * *

><p>Pagi sudah menjelang di Kota Domino. Orang-orang mulai beraktivitas dan tak peduli dengan hawa dingin yang telah melebihi dingin dari hari kemarin. Begitu juga dengan Mazaki Anzu yang sudah keluar dari kamar mandi. Ia mulai menggeledah kopernya dan memeriksa isinya. Tidak ada yang kurang layaknya kemarin. Padahal sudah menempati hari ketiga ia berada di hotel ini, karena itu ia pikir tingkah Bakura akan semakin menjadi-jadi.<p>

"Huh, baguslah kalau begitu."

Setelah memakai seragam kerjanya, tak lupa pula ia mengambil syalnya. Tapi saat merasa kalau hari ini lebih dingin daripada kemarin, ia pun ikut mengambil jaket birunya, jaket yang sudah lama tidak ia pakai. Ia tidak ingat jaket itu pemberian siapa. Yang jelas, orang itu sangat berharga baginya.

Baru Anzu ingin beranjak ke luar, tiba-tiba ia teringat sesuatu...

"Aku lapar~ Belum makan dari tadi malam..."

Gadis itu heran kenapa tidak ada seorang pun yang mengantarkan makanannya pagi ini. Tapi akhirnya ia teringat sesuatu.

Ia bangun terlalu pagi. Mungkin di tempat kerjanya pun belum ada seorang pun yang datang ke sana.

Akhirnya dengan lemas Anzu menyentuh gagang telepon di dekatnya untuk meminta sarapannya diantar secepat mungkin. Tepat saat ia mulai memencet nomornya, pintu sudah diketuk duluan.

"Hoooy~ Sarapan, niiih!"

"... Baru saja dibicarakan, sudah datang..." ucap Anzu pelan saat mendengar suara yang familiar itu; suara Jounouchi. Mengingat ketika pemuda itu berkata, 'Sebegai gantinya besok kami akan memberi _surprise_ padamu!' kepadanya, ia pun bersiaga dengan mengambil meja kecil di ruangan itu dan menggunakannya sebagai tameng jikalau Jounouchi ingin memeluknya lagi.

"Anzu, cepat, dong!" panggil Jounouchi tak sabar. Anzu pun membuka pintunya dan...

BRUAAK!

"SAKIIIIIT! APA-APAAN KAU, ANZU!" pekik pemuda berambut cokelat muda itu tidak terima sambil mengusap-usap wajahnya yang baru ditabrak oleh meja laknat itu. Anzu tersenyum penuh kemenangan sambil menurunkan meja di depannya.

"Aku sudah duga kalau kau akan memelukku dari kata-katamu semalam, Bodoh! Dan apa kau sudah kapok membuka bajumu karena dingin hari ini? Bahkan gara-gara dingin ini kau juga jadi bangun pagi, kan?" tebaknya sambil menunjuk Jounouchi yang kali ini berpenampilan agak 'waras'—dengan memakai baju lengkap atas bawah. Ia merengut kesal.

"Semua pernyataanmu salah—kecuali yang terakhir—!Apa kau tidak paham dengan apa yang kumaksud dengan '_surprise_' semalam, Anzu?"

"Itu artinya kalian akan semakin berbuat aneh kepadaku, kan?"

"Bukan!" jawab Jounouchi. Anzu menghela napas, "Hhh, lalu apa?"

"Itu tandanya kami sudah menjadi sahabatmu dan tidak akan berbuat aneh lagi!—Walau pun masih diragukan untuk Bakura, sih..."

"Eeeh? Sa-sahabat?" tanggap Anzu dengan suara tertahan. Jounouchi menautkan alisnya. "Kau tidak terima?"

"Bu-bukan itu... Aku, aku... sepertinya aku terlalu senang..." Anzu membalikkan badannya menjadi memunggungi Jounouchi. Hatinya terlalu senang mendengar pernyataan itu. Ia pikir hanya dirinya yang beranggapan kalau ia bersama Jounouchi dan yang lainnya itu adalah teman. Tapi malah sebaliknya. Mereka bahkan menganggap dirinya lebih dari itu. Dia adalah sahabat bagi mereka.

Gadis itu kembali menoleh ke hadapan pemilik kamar duabelas itu sambil bertanya, "Tapi... ini bukan rayuan dari kalian untuk mempermainkan diriku, kan?"

Jounouchi terdiam; kaget. Tapi seketika ia tertawa lepas. Anzu mendadak berubah jadi kesal. "Apa? Jadi kau benar-benar berbohong padaku?"

"Bodoh! Semua yang kukatakan itu benar, tahu! Kami sudah menganggapmu sebagai sahabat saat Miho menelepon kami untuk membuatkan pesta kejutan itu! Karena saat itu Yugi belum berangkat kerja, jadi ia ikut mendengarkan bersama kami dan juga menganggapmu sebagai sahabat!"

"Mutou juga?" tanya Anzu sedikit terkejut. Perasaan 'bolong' tadi hilang dalam sekejab. Ia yang mengharapkan pemuda itu masuk ke dalam lingkaran persahatannya seketika merasa senang sekaligus tidak percaya.

"Benar, Yugi! Sebenarnya semalam ia ingin sekali ikut berpesta, sayangnya tidak bisa."

Mendengar itu, Anzu merasa semakin senang. Sejak merasa suka dengan Yugi, ia jadi selalu berharap agar pemuda itu kembali menoleh padanya. Tapi kali ini pemuda itu bahkan menganggapnya sebagai sahabat.

Melihat Anzu yang terus-terusan melamun, Jounouchi pun menggodanya dengan satu kalimat.

"Hee, sepertinya kau langsung terlihat senang saat aku menyebut nama Yugi..."

"APA? Tidak! Itu tidak benar!" bantah Anzu yang langsung tersadar dari lamunannya. Jounouchi makin menggodanya.

"Bohong, yaaa? Mukamu merah, tuh! Jangan-jangaaan..."

"_Shut up!_" hardik Anzu kesal. Secepat mungkin ia mengambil nampan berisi sarapan yang sudah terlupakan sejak tadi dan masuk ke kamarnya—tak lupa pula membawa mejanya. Jounouchi tersenyum jahil dan ikut masuk ke kamarnya sendiri.

* * *

><p>"Jounouchiiii...! Apa-apaan itu tadi! Menyebalkan!" rutuk Anzu saat turun dari tangga yang menjadi penghubung antara ruang lobi dengan lantai satu.<p>

Saat menitipkan kunci di meja resepsionis, ia melihat seseorang yang duduk di sofa ruangan itu. Orang itu mempunyai rambut dengan tiga warna yang berbeda dan bermata crimson. Mutou Yugi tentunya.

Tanpa sadar Anzu terus-terusan menatap pemuda itu. Karena merasa ditatapi, Yugi pun menoleh ke arah Anzu berdiri sehingga kedua pasang mata itu bertemu. Sang pemilik mata shappire pun mendadak salting.

"Hm? Mazaki?" ucap Yugi sembari berdiri dan berjalan mendekati Anzu. Kini dapat kita tebak kalau gadis itu membatu di tempat dengan wajah merah.

"Mm-Mu, Mutou... Se-selamat pagi!" sapanya. Yugi mengangguk dan membalasnya, "Pagi juga."

"Err, itu... kamu sedang apa di sini?" tanya Anzu sedikit berbasa-basi.

"Biasanya setiap pagi aku ada di ruangan ini. Kau sendiri, tidak pergi ke tempat kerjamu?" Yugi kembali bertanya sambil menunjuk seragam kerja Anzu seperti semalam. Gadis berambut cokelat itu tersenyum kecil.

"Ini kan masih pagi sekali. Aku mau menunggu matahari muncul supaya dinginnya sedikit berkurang! Jaket mau pun syal ini saja tidak cukup untuk menangkalnya," jelasnya dengan mempererat jaket biru itu. Yugi mengalihkan pandangannya ke benda yang sedang disentuh Anzu.

"Hmm, jaket itu..."

"Ah, ini pemberian dari orang yang sangat kusayangi," ucap Anzu saat melihat pemuda di depannya ingin menanyai tentang jaket itu.

"Bagaimana bilangnya, ya... Aku tidak ingat siapa yang memberikannya. Tapi... aku sangat menyayangi orang itu. Dia adalah orang yang sangat berharga bagiku..." tambahnya sambil kembali mempererat jaket itu dengan senyuman manis ditambah dengan semu merah di pipinya. Yugi tertegun sesaat.

"Orang yang berharga, ya..." gumamnya pelan tapi dapat didengar oleh Anzu. Tak lama kemudian, Anzu pun sadar bahwa apa yang telah ia katakan barusan sangat memalukan.

"Uwaaaa! Aku jujur sekali, sih! Maaf telah berkata yang bukan-bukan!" sesalnya sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan tangannya.

"Sudah, harusnya aku yang meminta maaf."

"Eh? Kenapa?" tanya Anzu saat mendengar pernyataan pemuda bermata crimson itu.

"Kemarin aku tidak dapat menghadiri pesta kedatanganmu di hotel ini. Sebenarnya aku sangat ingin ikut, tapi jam kerjaku malah siang bersamaan dengan jam pulangmu."

Anzu terlihat kaget. Ia sedikit berpikir kalau Jounouchi yang mengatakan Yugi sangat ingin ikut ke pestanya itu hanyalah sekedar godaan saja. Tapi kini Yugi sendiri yang mengatakan kalau ia ingin datang, membuat Anzu jadi bingung ingin berkata apa.

"Emm... Yaaa, itu... Ti-tidak masalah, kok... Sebenarnya juga sangat ingin kau datang kemarin..." ungkapnya tanpa sadar dan langsung panik di dalam hatinya walau pun tak disadari oleh Yugi. Ia pun berusaha mencari akal.

"Ah! Matahari sudah mulai naik! A-aku pergi dulu, ya!" alihnya sambil memegang gagang pintu ke luar hotel itu, tapi ditahan oleh pemuda itu dengan cara menarik tangannya. Ia jadi bingung. "Mu-Mutou? A-ada apa?"

Yugi tersenyum padanya.

"Tidak... Aku hanya ingin bilang hati-hati di jalan..."

Wajah Anzu sukses merah padam, tapi ia berhasil menutupinya.

"Te-terima kasih atas peringatannya! Aku pergi, ya!" pamitnya sambil berlari ke luar dan melambai ke arahnya. Yugi membalas lambaian itu. Tak lama setelahnya, sang pegawai hotel di meja resepsionis yang sedari tadi memperhatikan kejadian antar dua orang itu pun menanggapinya.

"Pacarnya ya, Tuan?"

"Eh? Hm, bukan..."

Walau pun sangat malu atas kejadian tadi, Yugi berhasil menjawabnya setenang mungkin. Si pegawai itu hanya terkekeh pelan mendengarnya.

* * *

><p>Anzu berlari menuju Burger World dengan wajah yang masih merah. Ia tentu juga sangat malu mengingat kejadian tadi. Di mana saat tangan pemuda itu menggenggamnya dan memberikan senyuman tulus kepadanya.<p>

Ia meletakkan tangannya di wajahnya.

_...hangat..._

_Tangan Mutou ... hangat..._

Pikiran itu cepat-cepat ditepis olehnya.

'_Apa yang kupikirkan? Memalukan!'_ batinnya sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Ntah kenapa dengan cepat pikiran itu tergantikan oleh bayangan saat Yugi tersenyum padanya tadi. Senyuman yang baru kali ini dilihatnya dari pemuda itu... Tapi...

"Rasanya aku pernah melihat senyuman seperti itu di suatu tempat..." gumamnya bingung.

"Senyum siapa hayooo?"

"**UWA! MIHO!"** pekik Anzu kaget. Ia melirik orang yang baru mengagetkannya barusan, Miho.

"Miho? Sedang apa kau di sini?" tanyanya bingung.

"Ngomong apa kamu? Ini kan tempat kerja kita," tutur Miho sambil menunjuk bangunan yang tengah ia pijaki ini. Anzu bengong. Ia tak sadar kalau sudah sampai di tempat kerjanya sendiri, Burger World.

"Nee, sepertinya Anzu-chan sedang memikirkan seseorang, ya?" selidik Miho. Anzu menyangkal, "Sama sekali tidak!"

"Anzu-chan, katakanlah pada Miho~" rengek Ribbon sambil menarik-narik tangan Anzu.

"... Jangan bertingkah seperti anak kecil, Miho... Orang-orang melihat, tahu..." larang Anzu dengan tampang _horror_. Miho melepaskan tangannya dari jaket biru Anzu. Ia melirik jaket itu dengan tatapan yang tak bisa diartikan.

'_Jaket ini...'_

"Jangan melamun, Ribbon! Ayo kita kerja!" tegur gadis berambut cokelat sebahu itu. Miho mengangguk kecil dan mulai bekerja bersama Anzu.

* * *

><p>"Mazaki, meja nomor sebelas minta tambahan saus, tuh!" panggil <em>waitress<em> lainnya kepada Anzu yang sedang berada di dapur. Anzu mengangguk dan berjalan ke luar dari ruangan itu sambil membawa sebotol saus. "Oke!"

Ia berjalan menuju meja yang dimaksud dan memberikan sausnya.

"Tuan, ini sausnya! Selamat menikmati!"

Setelah itu, Anzu pun kembali berjalan sambil melirik jam tangannya. Pukul setengah duabelas lewat, sebentar lagi jam kerjanya habis. Ia iseng melirik ke arah pintu keluar dan tampaklah seseorang masuk. Mungkin itu hal yang biasa, tapi...

Orang yang baru masuk itu memiliki kriteria yang sangat persis dengan pemuda yang ia temui di ruang lobi tadi pagi... Ia terlihat seperti ... Yugi!

Anzu mendelik melihat pemandangan itu. Ia mengucek-ucek matanya selama beberapa detik dan pemandangan itu hilang seketika. Ia pun menghela napas.

'_Dasar... Aku sudah terlanjur tergila-gila padanya sampai berhalusinasi seperti itu... Sepertinya Mutou sudah membuat dosa besar terhadapku!'_ batinnya sambil terkekeh pelan.

"Anzu-chan, tolong antarkan pesanan ini ke meja nomor dua, dong!" pinta Miho. Anzu yang tersadar dari alam khayalnya pun mengangguk dan mulai berjalan ke arahnya. Tapi ia tidak memperhatikan anak-anak kecil yang berlarian di depannya yang tanpa sengaja menumpahkan minumannya sehingga...

Syuut! Kaki jenjangnya pun menyentuh tumpahan air itu dan sukses membuatnya terpeleset dengan begitu dramatis. Semua orang menyaksikan itu dengan mata nyaris keluar. Anzu pun hanya bisa pasrah dan menutup matanya, siap untuk jatuh dan merasakan sakit.

Tapi...

Tangan seseorang menangkapnya tepat saat kepala Anzu tinggal beberapa centi dari lantai. Anzu perlahan membuka matanya dan menatap penolongnya itu. Seketika mata shappire itu membelalak.

"EH? MU—!" serunya tertahan. Miho yang ikut melihat kejadian itu pun berteriak kaget saat melihat pemuda yang telah menyelamatkan Anzu itu. "YUGI-KUN!"

"Kamu tidak apa-apa, Mazaki?" tanya pemuda yang berpakaian seragam hijau itu. Anzu masih bengong sedangkan beberapa orang yang menyaksikan kejadian itu pun bertepuk tangan takjub.

"E-emm, iya... Aku tidak apa-apa, terimakasih... Tapi, **APA KAMU BENAR-BENAR MUTOU?**" tanya Anzu yang tetap tidak percaya. Orang itu, Yugi, mengangguk pelan.

"Iya, ini aku. Sebenarnya aku bekerja di sini pada siang hari. Aku lupa kalau seragam khusus perempuan seperti yang kau pakai ini, jadi kukira tempat kerja kita beda," jelasnya. Wajah Anzu muram seketika. Ternyata orang yang disukainya itu kerja di tempat yang sama dengannya—walau baru satu-dua hari. Tapi ironisnya jam kerja mereka beda waktu sehingga tidak dapat sering-sering bertemu kecuali di hari Minggu...

"Mazaki? Ada apa? Kau tidak senang aku ada di sini?"

"Eh? Bu-bukan itu! Aku hanya kesal karena jam kerja kita berbeda!" ujar Anzu reflek saat mendengar pertanyaan Yugi itu. Sontak gadis itu panik. Merasa kalau hal itu déjà vu, ia pun mendadak ingat hal tadi pagi. Hal yang membuatnya malu...

Di mana saat tangan hangat itu menyentuhnya...

Wajahnya memerah seketika. Ia melirik keadaannya sekarang. Tangan Yugi tengah menopang tubuhnya dan ... wajah mereka begitu dekat...

Aaah, lama kelamaan dia bisa mati terpesona kalau begini terus.

"Hm, benarkah? Aku juga berharap kita bisa kerja di jam yang sama. Karena itu aku senang bisa bertemu dengannmu sekarang," sahut Yugi sambil tersenyum kecil. Anzu membatu di tempat.

"Mmmm... K-ka, kalau begitu... Bisa lepaskan aku sekarang...? O-orang-orang melihati kita..." pintanya terbata-bata. Yugi lantas kaget dan menjauhkan wajahnya dari Anzu serta melepaskan pegangannya.

"Maaf, aku terlalu terbawa suasana sehingga lupa sedang melakukan apa," sahutnya sambil memalingkan wajah untuk menyembunyikan rona di wajahnya. Anzu juga masih diam di tempat, belum bisa berdiri. Tapi akhirnya ia teringat suatu hal.

"AKH! PESANANNYA!"

"Sudah kuantarkan, Anzu-chan," ucap Miho yang kini berdiri di belakang Anzu. Anzu mendesah, "Ekh, Miho..."

"Ayo berdiri." Gadis berambut biru panjang itu mengulurkan tangannya. Anzu menerima uluran tangan itu.

"Tadi kalian lucu sekali, jadi Miho tidak tega mengganggu kalian," kata Miho polos setelah Anzu dan Yugi berdiri. Sang pemilik mata shappire itu menggertaknya dengan wajah merah. "MIHO!"

"Jadi kau juga bekerja di sini ya, Miho-chan." Yugi ikut bersuara. Miho mengangguk sedangkan Anzu melirik mereka berdua secara bergantian.

"Hmm, kalian sudah saling kenal, ya? Oh, benar juga. Miho bilang dulu kalian satu sekolah, benar?" tanyanya pada Yugi. Yugi melirik Miho yang mengangguk kecil. Ia menghela napas dan menjawabnya pelan. "Begitulah."

"Jadi, yang menjaga di shift siang itu selesainya sampai jam berapa? Miho sudah lupa," tanya Miho sambil mengetuk kepalanya pelan. Anzu berdecak melihat kepolosan temannya itu.

"Dasar! Yang kerja di jam siang kan mulai kerja dari pukul satu siang sampai pukul setengah tujuh malam! Kau lupa, ya?" omelnya. Gadis berpita kuning itu merengut. "Manusia itu kan bisa lupa juga, Anzu-chan..."

"Iya, iya." Anzu mengalah. Ia berpikir lagi.

'_Hmm, setengah tujuh malam, ya... Hng...'_

_..._

**'**_**!**__**? APA**__**!**__**!**__**? ITU ARTINYA AKU DAN MUTOU HANYA BISA BERTEMU PADA MALAM HARI DAN DI HARI MINGGU**__**!**__**?'**_ pikirnya _shock_. Jika urat malunya sudah putus, pasti dia sudah berteriak depresi di tempat itu layaknya orang gila. Yang benar saja! Jam segitu kan sudah waktunya ia mengurung diri di kamarnya!

Ting teng tong! Bel yang menandakan jam kerja pagi berakhir pun akhirnya berbunyi di Burger World. Anzu dan Miho pun reflek saling bertatapan, kemudian menoleh ke arah Yugi. Pemuda itu tersenyum kecil. "Sudah waktunya pulang, ya?"

"Huum, yah... Begitulah. Kami masuk untuk beres-beres dulu, ya," ucap Anzu sambil masuk ke ruangan karyawan diikuti oleh Miho. Tak lama setelah itu, mereka pun keluar sudah dengan memakai syal dan alat penangkal dingin lainnya.

Anzu menatap Yugi sesaat. "Kami duluan, ya, Mutou," katanya. "Bye, Yugi-kun!" imbuh Miho yang kemudian berjalan ke luar bersama Anzu. Yugi menahannya, "Tunggu!"

Kedua gadis itu pun berhenti di tempat. "Kenapa?" tanya mereka berbarengan.

"Hmm, ini hanya bila kau tidak keberatan, Mazaki. Itu, aku ingin malam ini kita—Jounouchi-kun dan yang lainnya juga—berkumpul; kalau bisa hampir setiap malam... Apa kau bisa?" tanya Yugi. Anzu bengong sedangkan Miho meresponnya cepat.

"Waah, kalau itu sih tidak masalah, Yugi-kun! Malah Anzu-chan mengizinkan kita-kita berkumpul di kamarnya, kok!" jawabnya riang.

"Benarkah? Sepertinya menyenangkan." Yugi tampak sedikit senang.

Anzu tetap diam. Ia tampak masih mencerna kata-kata kedua temannya itu.

_Aku ingin malam ini kita berkumpul; kalau bisa hampir setiap malam._

_Malah Anzu-chan mengizinkan kita-kita berkumpul di kamarnya, kok!_

1%

5%

24%

57%

83%

98%

100%

_AAPPAAAAAAA ! ! ?_

"_Mihooo! Apa yang kau katakan, Bodoh! Malam itu sudah jam tidurku! Aku tidak bisa tidur kalau sudah kelewat malam! Lagipula kenapa kau harus bilang di kamarku? Orang-orang gila itu (Baca: Jounouchi, Honda & Bakura) pasti akan menghancurkan semuanya!"_ bisik Anzu panik sambil menerjang Miho yang membalasnya polos, _"Lho, kan tidak apa-apa. Kalau kau tidak bisa kan tinggal bilang saja."_

"_Apa katamu! Kalau begitu nanti Mutou kece..."_

"Ng, sepertinya kau tidak bisa, ya?" tanya Yugi lagi saat melihat Anzu yang sedang berdiskusi (?) dengan Miho. Gadis berambut cokelat itu menoleh.

"Ya sudah kalau tidak bisa. Permintaanku ini memang aneh. Jadi... tidak usa..."

"Tidak masalah, kok. Datang saja nanti malam ke kamarku dengan yang lainnya," potong Anzu dengan senyum _innocent_ sambil mengacungkan jempolnya. Di saat itu juga dia berhasrat bunuh diri karena tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ia keluarkan dari bibirnya.

'_AAAAH! BODOHNYA AKUUUUUUU!'_ jeritnya dalam hati yang rasanya sudah seperti jatuh ke jurang terdalam.

"Oke, Yugi-kun! Nanti malam aku juga ikut, ya! Jaa!" pamit Miho sambil menyeret Anzu dan melambai ke arah Yugi yang tersenyum kecil dan bergumam, _'Thanks.'_

* * *

><p>"Uuuugh... Apa yang telah kukatakan tadi..." gumam Anzu sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya. Miho menanggapinya dengan riang.<p>

"Itu tadi bagus sekali, Anzu-chan! Yugi-kun tampak senang!" katanya sambil tertawa. Anzu menatapnya kesal dengan geraman, 'Grrr...'

"Ini semua karenamu, Miho! Kenapa kau seenaknya menunjuk kamarku sebagai 'korban'nya, hah!" tudingnya. Miho menautkan sebelah alisnya.

"Itu bagus, kan?"

"Apa maksudmu ! ?"

"Kamu kan jadi dapat peluang untuk makin dekat dengan Yugi-kun."

"APA?"

"Kamu suka sama Yugi-kun, kan?"

CTAR! Anzu sudah seperti disambar halilintar di siang bolong.

"Ka-kamu! Jangan asal bicara, ya!" sanggahnya sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan syal motif kotak-kotaknya itu. Miho tertawa kecil.

"Tidak masalah, kan, kalau aku mengetahuinya, Anzu-chan? Sesama teman tidak usah malu!"

"..." Anzu tidak membalas lagi dan tetap berjalan dengan wajah merah. Miho merengut dan kembali buka suara.

"Sebenarnya ada satu hal yang ingin kutanyakan dari tadi, Anzu-chan..."

"Apa lagi?"

"Itu, sebenarnya kenapa kau mondar-mandir di sini? Sudah lima menit lho," ungkapnya saat melihat Anzu yang terus-terusan berjalan tak tentu arah. Anzu menoleh kepadanya. "Aku sedang bingung melakukan apa. Tapi sekarang aku sudah tahu mau ke mana."

"Ke mana?" tanya Miho antusias.

"Supermarket. Aku mau mengisi kulkas di kamarku dengan minuman dan makanan kecil sekalian untuk orang-orang bodoh itu," jawabnya. Miho mengangguk kecil. "Aku juga ikut!"

* * *

><p>Sekarang Anzu dan Miho sudah sampai di Domino Hotel dengan membawa dua kantong plastik ukuran sedang. Sementara berjalan ke kamarnya, mereka pun berbincang.<p>

"Aku yakin kalau mereka sedang merusuh di kamarku saat ini," terka Anzu yang memulai pembicaraan. Miho menyahut, "Anzu-chan yakin sekali... Tapi Miho juga merasa begitu."

"Walau pun Jounouchi bilang mereka tidak akan berbuat aneh lagi padaku, aku tetap yakin kalau mereka tetap 'gila'. Ntah apa lagi yang mereka lakukan saat ini..." ujarnya meratapi nasib. Gadis berambut biru di sebelahnya itu tertawa kecil.

"Sudahlah. Itu pasti bukan hal yang buruk."

"Yah, semoga saja," jawab Anzu sambil membuka gagang pintunya.

Cklekk...

**"HUAHAHAHA! KAMU KALAH, JOUNOUCHI! BUKA CELANA PANJANGMU!"**

**"CIH, SIAL! TAK BISAKAH KALIAN MENGASIHANIKU? DINGIN, TAHU!"**

**"BODOH! PADAHAL TADI KUBILANG KAU TIDAK USAH IKUT BERMAIN, TAPI KAU TETAP NGOTOT! KALAU MEMANG TIDAK BISA, YA BILANG SAJA DARI AWAL!"**

**"APA KATAMU HONDA?"**

"Jounouchi-kun... Jangan hancurkan kamar Mazaki-san sebagai pelampiasan amarahmu..."

"..." Anzu terpaku di ambang pintu. Kini ia tengah menatapi ketiga orang dengan keadaan sedikit terbuka yang duduk melingkari meja di kamar itu sambil memegangi beberapa kartu di tangannya dengan _background_ pemuda berambut putih yang tampak sibuk merapikan kamar yang berantakan itu.

Setelah beberapa detik, akhirnya mereka sadar kalau pintu kamar itu terbuka. Dan... Ternyata si pemilik kamar sudah mejeng di sana dengan tampang horror.

"A-Anzu... Hehe..."

"Selamat datang Mazaki-san, Nosaka-san."

"Yo, cewek-cewek."

"GYAAAAAA! MIHO-CHAN, JANGAN LIHAT AKU!"

"... Apa yang kalian lakukan..." tanya Anzu setelah keempat (Hanya tiga tepatnya) pemuda itu menegurnya satu persatu.

"Kami sedang main poker." Bakura menjawab pertanyaan Anzu. Bajunya masih utuh. Dia memang sangat mahir dalam bermain _game_.

Miho menyeletuk, "Tidak dingin, tuh?"

"Bodoh! Sudah jelas dingin!" gertak Jounouchi. Kini dia hanya memakai celana pendek. Parah...

"Jangan lihat aku, Miho-chaaaan~!" larang Honda sambil menutupi badannya dengan tangannya. Padahal baru baju atasnya saja yang terbuka...

"Huh, akhirnya kalian bisa juga merasakan apa yang dinamakan dingin, ya?" ledek Anzu sambil tersenyum meremehkan dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Seingatnya saat pertama kali datang ke hotel ini, mereka sangat 'rajin' membuka baju. Jounouchi, Honda dan Bakura mendelik kesal.

"Hari ini lebih dingin dari biasanya, Mazaki-san," ucap Ryo dengan nada sedikit membela. Dia tidak ikut bermain dan lebih memilih untuk merapikan kamar Anzu jika Jounouchi dan yang lainnya memberantakkan kamar itu. Benar-benar pegawai hotel yang berjiwa penuh tanggungjawab.

Anzu mendengus, "Oke, oke. Daripada itu aku punya—"

"Hey, apa yang kau bawa itu? Untuk kami? Terimakasih!" serobot Jounouchi sambil merebut kantong plastik yang ingin ditawarkan Anzu yang kini melanjutnya kata-katanya yang terpotong tadi, "—cemilan..."

"Miho juga beli! Silakan!" Miho ikut menawarkan makanan dan minuman yang dibelinya bersama Anzu tadi. Kini Bakura yang mengambilnya. "_Thanks_."

"Sebagai ucapan terimakasih, ikut main dengan kami, yuk!" ajak Jounouchi tanpa bermaksud mesum sedikit pun. Anzu mendelik.

"KURANG AJAR! SUDAH KUDUGA SIFAT MESUM KALIAN ITU TIDAK BISA HILANG!" omelnya. Jounouchi merengut kesal. "Aku tidak bermaksud begi—"

"Heh, kamu TAKUT KALAH, ya, Mazaki Anzu?" tantang Bakura memotong perkataan Jounouchi. Kini Honda dan Jounouchi yang merasa kedinginan langsung keenakan saat api keluar dari Anzu yang merasa tertantang.

**"OKE! AKU IKUT DAN TIDAK AKAN KALAH! AKAN KUBUAT KALIAN SEMUA TAKUT AKAN DINGINNYA ES!"** ancamnya.

"Miho juga ikut main, dong!" ucap Si Polos Miho yang tidak ingat 'kengerian yang memalukan' dalam _game_ ini.

**"JANGAN!"** larang semua yang ada di kamar itu.

Akhirnya mereka memulai permainan mereka. Mereka terus bermain tak kenal waktu dan akhirnya hari sudah...

Malam...

Tok tok tok

Terdengar suara pintu diketuk. Anzu yang masih sibuk bermain hanya berteriak acuh. "MASUK!"

Cklek...

"Wah, sepertinya aku ketinggalan jauh, ya," ucap orang yang membuka pintu kamar itu. Mendengar suara familiar itu, Anzu reflek menoleh. "Mu-Mutou!"

"Tidak juga, Yugi-kun! Ayo masuk!" ajak Miho. Yugi mengangguk. "Oke, aku masuk, ya."

Wajah Anzu tampak memerah. _Baru kali ini Mutou masuk ke kamarku..._ pikirnya.

"Ayo sini, Yugi! Ikutan main dengan kami! Baru dimulai lagi, kok!" tawar Honda yang kemudian ditampar Anzu dengan buku terdekat.

"AWW! Apa-apaan kau, Anzu!" protes Honda sambil mengusap pipinya yang memerah. Anzu berkata pelan, "Ada nyamuk..." dustanya. Ayolah... Dia tidak ingin melihat pemuda itu telanjang nantinya!

"Hmm, boleh juga," jawab Yugi. Anzu melotot.

"Ja-JANGA—" Miho menahan Anzu yang ingin berteriak. "Tenanglah, Anzu-chan. Yugi-kun pandai main _game_, kok! Dia tidak akan kalah!"

Anzu tersenyum kecil. "Baiklah..."

Akhirnya mereka memulai kembali permainan itu. Tak jarang mereka bersendau gurau dan menghancurkan keheningan yang tercipta dengan gelak tawa. Dingin yang tadinya terasa kini lenyap karena hangatnya persahabatan di antara mereka.

Kantuk pun tak terasa lagi bagi Anzu. Dua malam sudah cukup untuknya terbiasa tidur tengah malam. Ia juga sudah semakin dengan Jounouchi dan yang lainnya termasuk Yugi. Hingga akhirnya apa yang terjadi pada malam selanjutnya telah membawa mereka ke dalam petualangan singkat yang mengerikan...

* * *

><p><strong>TO BE CONTINUED<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Hitsu:<strong> "Nah, akhirnya ch 3 selesai juga. Lama-lama ceritanya makin hancur, nih... Lagipula, _ending_ macam apa itu?"

**Miho:** "Hitsugaya-kun, yg lainnya belum pd balik, tuh!"

**Hitsu:** "Tunggu sampe bentar la—Nah, tuh si Kuchiki! Woy! Mana si _author_?" (Lambai2)

**Ruki:** "Yo, Hitsugaya-taichou! Ntah, kayaknya dia kehilangan gue. Sampai skrg belum nongol."

**Yukihana:** (Lgsg bangun) "Biar gue yg cari." (Ngacir)

**Bakura:** "Buset, dah. Baru bangun lgsg ngacir aja dia..."

**Ryo:** "Wow, itu mrk. Cepet bgt nongolnya..." (Nunjuk Yuki yg lg nyeret Ai-chan)

**Hitsu:** "Woy Thor! Keluyuran kemana aja lo selama ini? Lumutan gue nunggunya!" (Mencak2)

**Ai-chan:** **"Grmbl..grmbl... Grmbl..grmbl..."** (Aura horror)

**All:** (Merinding) "KENAPA NIE ORANG?"

**Yukihana:** "Klo gue liat dari status _facebook_-nya, kayaknya dia lagi galau..."

[Sebenernya udah lama. Tapi karena galaunya pas lagi buat nie _fic_, jadi sekalian aja *dilempar gerobak sate*]

**All:** "Huah?"

**Y. Yugi:** "Yo." (Dtg diperban2+didorong Anzu pake kursi roda)

**Yukihana:** "Yo juga, Aacchan! Udah sembuh?" (_Innocent_)

**Y. Yugi:** "Sembuh pala lo peank! Jgn panggil gue 'Aacchan'! Jijay gue! Terus, tu org kenapa?" (Ngeri sendiri ngeliat Ai-chan yg lg jeduk2in kepalanya ke tembok)

**Yukihana:** "Dia lagi galau. Ini ada hubungannya dgn elo ma Yugi yg asli."

**Y. Yugi & Yugi:** "Bah?"

**Yukihana:** "Tepatnya pas kalian di eps 163 yg lagi..." (Bisik2)

**Yugi:** (Lgsg melotot) **"HAAAPPPAAAAAHHH** **!** **!** **!** **?"** (Shock)

**Y. Yugi:** **"TIIDAAAAAAAAAKKK** **!** **!** **! JANGAN INGATKAN LAGI KENANGAN BURUK YG UDAH GUE KUBUR DALAM2 ITUUUUUU** **!** **!** **!"** (Trauma)

**Anzu:** (Ikut nguping/Lgsg ikutan shock) **"MUGYAAAAAA! NOOOOOOOOOOO** **!** **!** **!"** (Semaput)

**Ai-chan:** **"Grmbl..grmbl... Grmbl..grmbl... Bzzzztt...!"** (Makin rusak)

**All:** (Ngeri) "Emang apaan, sih? Yg bagian mana atuh?"

**Yukihana:** "Udah deh. Lebih baik kalian g usah tau kalo g mau bernasib sama dgn mereka." (Nunjuk 3 cecunguk yg udah diangkut ke RS terdekat)

**All:** "?"

**Yukihana:** "Yosh! Mari kita bales2 ripiu yg dikit banget ini! _First_ dari **L-The-Mysterious**! Makasih udah dibilang bagus! _Review_ lagi, ya! Nah, giliran kalian!" (Nunjuk Miho, Bakura, Ryo*Langsung ngacir ngurusin Ai-chan)

**Miho:** (_Sweatdrop_) "_Next_ dari **Ryuu Kashima**! Ai-chan sahabatmu, nih!"

**Ai-chan:** **"..bzzt..."**

**Miho:** (Ngeri) "Sori, dia lagi gak bisa diganggu... Minta humornya ditambah? Hmm, Ai-chan juga udah berusaha di ch ini, tapi dia gak mau terlalu humor karena desain awal fic ini bukan humor... Oke, _thanks for review_!"

**Ryo:** "Terakhir dari **Kujo Kazuza Phantomhive**! Iya, kan? Mending udah ada _straight_-nya. Yup, Hitsugaya-kun sama Kuchiki-san dari Bleach menyasek ke sini. Iya, ini udah apdet!"

**Yukihana:** (Nongol lagi) "O, iya. Si _author_ titip pesan, dia minta _readers_ cari tau apa yang bakal terjadi di ch selanjutnya. Jaa!" (Bawa _author_ ke RS yg sama dg Anzu ma duo Yugi pake shunpo)

**Bakura:** (_Jawdrop_) "Karena gue gak dapet jatah bales ripiu, jadi gue aja yang bilang...

**MOHON PENCET IJO-IJO DI BAWAH INI, YAAA! JANGAN DIPENCET DOANG, TAPI JUGA TOLONG KIRIM REVIEW KALIAN!**"


	4. Is That a Ghost?

**Ai-chan:** "SIALAAAAAAAANNN!" (Nonjok2 pohon terdekat)

**Bakura, Ryo, Miho, Yugi, & HitsuRuki: **(Baru dateng, _shock_)** "KENAPA LAGI NIE ORANG? MASIH GALAU** **!** **? KALO MAKIN GILA GINI MAH KENAPA MALAH DIKELUARIN DARI RS** **!** **!** **?"**

**Yukihana:** (Nongol) "Sebenernya mah dia udah keluar dari RS karena yang paling cepet sembuh dari galau+_shock_+traumanya. Tapi beberapa hari kemudian, dia ngamuk banget gara-gara sesuatu."

**Hitsu:** "Lah? Semalem udah galau, sekarang malah ngamuk! Aneh banget ni orang!"

**Miho:** "Mank Ai-chan marah gara2 apa?"

**Yukihana:** "Ntar aja deh! Kita sambut dulu _readers_ dengan Bad Hotel ch 4 ini!"

**Rukia:** "Yosh! Kalo gitu..."

**All:** "BACA DAN JANGAN LUPA _REVIEW_, YAAAAHH!"

* * *

><p>Kota Domino, 01:24 AM<p>

Tok tok tok

"Hmmhhh..."

Seorang gadis dari kamar nomor tigabelas Domino Hotel berguling dengan gelisah di kasurnya. Kekesalan tampak di wajah cantiknya atas terganggunya tidur malamnya.

Ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya dan perlahan duduk di kasurnya. Siapa gerangan yang telah membangunkannya malam-malam begini?

Tok tok tok

Orang itu masih ngotot mengetuk pintu kamarnya.

"Ngh... Iya, iya. Siapa sih? Apa kau tidak tahu jam berapa sekarang?" bentak Anzu. Tapi orang itu tidak menjawab dan malah memperkeras ketukan pintunya.

"Dasar tidak sabaran!" gerutunya. Ia pun membuka pintunya dan...

Tidak ada siapa pun di sana.

"Eh?" Ia menautkan sebelah alisnya; bingung.

'_Apa-apaan itu? Cepat sekali perginya...'_ batinnya. Seketika ia berubah kesal.

"Dasar orang jahil!" geramnya sambil menutup kembali pintu kamarnya. Anzu pun menghempaskan badannya ke kasur untuk melanjutkan tidurnya. Tapi matanya masih terbuka. Pikiran aneh mulai melandanya.

Sesekali matanya melirik ke arah pintu dengan pandangan waswas. Ia menelan ludah.

"Apakah itu..."

Anzu menutup matanya perlahan.

"...hantu...?"

* * *

><p><strong>Genre :: RomanceDrama (Plus Horror & Mystery for this chapter)  
>Rated :: T+ (Semi-M kali, ya... Rada vulgar, sih ==a)<br>Warning(s) :: OOC (banget), AU, gila, gaje, dsb. Di sini nama Yami Yugi kubuat Mutou Yugi! (Udah terbiasa. Kalau org Jepang namanya Atem atau Yami kan aneh... *ditinju*)  
>Pairing :: Banyak, tapi yg mutlaknya kalian pasti tau =w=<br>Disclaimer :: Tite Kubo! *dihajar Kazuki Takahashi***

* * *

><p><strong>Bad Hotel—Chapter 4: Is That a Ghost?<strong>

* * *

><p>"Haaahh? Yang benar?" tanya beberapa remaja di kamar itu. Gadis berambut cokelat di antara mereka mengangguk pasti.<p>

Malam ini malam Sabtu. Anzu, Yugi, Miho, Honda, Jounouchi dan Ryo tengah nongkrong di kamar Bakura.

Alasannya; karena Anzu sedang beres-beres kamar dan tidak mengizinkan siapa pun masuk ke kamarnya selain dirinya dan Miho.

Kalau Honda, dia tidak memperbolehkan mereka masuk karena malu apabila Miho mengomentari kamarnya.

Lain halnya dengan Yugi. Entah kenapa tidak seorang pun ada yang tega untuk masuk ke kamar si mata crimson itu.

Dan Jounouchi... Siapa yang mau masuk ke kamar bak kapal pecah itu? Orang itu pasti sudah gila...

"Kau yakin tidak ada seseorang yang bersembunyi di balik tembok atau sebagainya, Mazaki?" tanya Yugi.

Ya, Anzu tengah menceritakan kejadian semalam, di mana saat ia membuka pintu dan tak ada seorang pun di sana.

Mendengar pertanyaan Yugi, Anzu lagi-lagi mengangguk.

"Aku yakin, Mutou. Aku sudah melihat ke berbagai arah tapi tidak ada seorang pun di sana," tambahnya meyakinkan.

"Itu hantu."

Sontak semuanya menoleh kepada orang yang berkata barusan, Bakura.

"Ha-hantu?" tanya Miho sedikit terbata. Sejak kepindahan Anzu di Domino Hotel, Miho memang jadi lebih sering berkunjung ke tempat itu—tepatnya sih setiap hari...

Honda melirik gadis itu. _Tampaknya Miho-chan takut..._ pikirnya.

"_Miho takut!" jerit Miho yang ketakutan sambil memeluk Honda. Pemuda itu balas memeluknya._

"_Tenanglah, Miho-chan. Aku akan melindungimu," ucapnya penuh keyakinan._

'_Aaaaah! Tidak tidak tidak! Tidak mungkin!'_ tepisnya sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya untuk melenyapkan bayangan konyolnya tadi.

"Hah? Hantu? Jangan bodoh, Bakura," tanggap Anzu. Sesaat sebelum tidur kemarin tepat setelah kejadian itu, ia memang sedikit berpikir kalau yang melakukannya adalah hantu. Tapi dengan cepat ia tendang pikiran itu jauh-jauh karena merasa bodoh telah memikirkannya. Bukan kah dia sudah bukan lagi bocah SD yang masih percaya dengan _ghost story_?

"Aku tidak bodoh. Kisah hantu dari hotel ini benar-benar nyata," balas Bakura. Anzu mendelik, "Eh?"

_Kupikir isu tentang hantu dari hotel ini hanyalah sekedar bualan belaka saat mengetahui kalau hotel ini sepi karena cowok-cowok gila nan mesum ini... Ternyata memang ada, ya?_ batinnya.

"Mazaki-san tidak tahu tentang itu, ya?" tanya Ryo. Gadis berambut cokelat itu menoleh. "Aku pernah dengar, tapi tidak percaya," balasnya.

"Ayolah. Akan kuceritakan tentang asal-usul hanti ini," bujuk Bakura.

Jounouchi beralasan, "Tidak perlu, aku sudah pernah dengar." Hah, padahal ia hanya berusaha mengelak supaya tidak mendengarkan cerita itu.

"Heh, kau takut?" ledek Bakura. Pemuda berambut cokelat muda itu memerah, entah karena marah atau malu. "YANG BENAR SAJA!"

Bakura tersenyum puas. "Kalau begitu akan kuceritakan. Kalian siap?" Semuanya mengangguk, berbeda dengan Jounouchi yang tampak ragu-ragu.

"Bagus. Akan kumulai...

* * *

><p>Dahulu, hiduplah seorang gadis berambut putih panjang di sebuah desa terpencil. Ia adalah sebatang kara yang mencukupi kebutuhannya dengan cara mencuri dari penduduk lain. Sebenarnya itu adalah hal yang biasa terjadi di desa tersebut, tetapi ia pandai menyembunyikan diri sehingga tidak pernah dikenal oleh orang lain di sana.<p>

Suatu hari, ia bertemu dengan seorang pemuda yang mengaku berasal dari desa lain. Ia datang ke desa ini karena dikejar oleh penduduk desanya saat tertangkap basah telah mencuri barang penting.

Entah kenapa sang gadis merasa kalau ia sangat mempercayai pemuda itu, sampai-sampai ia mengajak si pemuda ke suatu bangunan tua—yang tidak pernah dikunjungi oleh siapa pun selain dirinya—yang merupakan tempat persembunyiannya.

Gadis itu menawarkan kepada sang pemuda untuk tinggal dan bekerja bersamanya. Pemuda itu pun setuju dan akhirnya mereka telah hidup dalam waktu yang lama. Hal itu pun menimbulkan rasa saling suka di antara keduanya.

Tak lama setelah itu, tiba-tiba si pemuda mengeluh dengan kehidupan mereka dan memilih untuk berkelana ke tempat yang jauh untuk mencukupi kehidupannya juga gadis itu di kemudian hari. Walau begitu, si gadis dimintanya untuk tetap tinggal. Tetapi ia berjanji akan pulang dan membahagiakan gadis itu.

Tapi setelah bertahun-tahun menunggu, sang pemuda itu pun tak juga datang. Walau begitu, si gadis tetap bersabar. Hingga pada suatu hari ketika di musim dingin, terdengar berita dari desa lain bahwa seorang pemuda kaya raya datang ke desa mereka.

Merasa kalau itu adalah pemuda yang ia telah lama ia tunggu, gadis itu pun datang ke desa yang dimaksud. Ia memang menemukan pemuda itu, tetapi pemandangan yang menyedihkan telah menantinya.

Sang pemuda itu ... tengah bercumbu dengan wanita lain.

Dengan sangat marah, gadis itu menampar si pemuda dan membuatnya murka. Akhirnya pemuda itu mengerahkan seluruh anak buahnya untuk membunuh gadis itu.

Gadis itu pun berlari hingga sampai ke tempat persembunyiannya yang berupa bangunan tua itu. Ia menangis menyesali dirinya yang harus mencintai si pemuda.

Ia tidak pernah keluar dari bangunan itu karena takut apabila anak buah dari pemuda itu menemukan dirinya dan membunuhnya. Ia pun berusaha menahan dingin dan lapar dalam waktu yang sangat lama.

Gadis itu berusaha membenci dan melupakan pemuda itu, tetapi tetap tidak bisa, ia sudah terlanjur cinta terlalu dalam kepadanya. Ia pun terus menunggu, menunggu sang pemuda kembali padanya sambil tersenyum tulus seperti dahulu dan menepati janjinya bertahun-tahun yang lalu.

Akhirnya para penduduk desa menemukan sang gadis di dalam bangunan itu, tetapi sudah dalam keadaan tak bernyawa. Diduga penyebab kematiannya karena kedinginan dan kelaparan.

Sekitar dua hari kemudian, berita tentang kematian mengenaskan gadis itu sampai ke desa tempat si pemuda menetap. Mendengar hal itu, ia pun sangat terpukul. Ia merasa bersalah karena telah melukai hati sang gadis dan tak menepati janjinya untuk hidup bahagia bersamanya.

Dengan perasaan bersalah bercampur sedih, pemuda itu mendatangi bangunan tua tempat tinggalnya bersama si gadis saat dahulu, sekaligus tempat kematiannya.

Demi cintanya juga janjinya pada gadis itu, ia pun mengakhiri hidupnya dengan cara menggantung lehernya sendiri tepat di tempat di mana jasad gadis itu ditemukan beberapa hari yang lalu.

Lagi-lagi para penduduk desa menemukan jasad itu dan menguburkannya tepat di sebelah dimakamkannya gadis itu, sebab mereka berpikir kalau pemuda itu bunuh diri karena cintanya pada sang gadis.

Dan tak lama setelah itu, mereka pun tidak jarang menangkap dua bayangan putih di dalam bangunan itu pada malam hari. Yang satunya berambut putih panjang dan yang satu lagi berambut cokelat tua.

Akhirnya, cinta mereka berdua pun abadi sampai melewati kematian.

* * *

><p>... Dan perlu kalian ketahui, bangunan tua yang dimaksud dalam cerita itu adalah... Domino Hotel tempat kita menetap saat ini, tepatnya di lantai paling atas."<p>

Bakura mengakhiri kisahnya sambil tersenyum puas saat melihat wajah-wajah tegang dari teman-temannya, tak terkecuali Yugi.

"... Tahu darimana cerita seperti itu...?" tanya Yugi yang merupakan orang pertama yang menanggapi cerita itu. Bakura menjawab, "Ini cerita dari mulut ke mulut, tapi nyata, lho. Buktinya saat renovasi hotel ini, beberapa dari pekerja bangunan mengaku kalau mereka melihat bayangan seorang wanita berambut putih panjang yang sedang menangis."

"Tunggu, kau bilang lantai paling atas? Itu berarti kamar Mutou?" tanya Anzu cemas.

Kali ini Ryo yang menanggapi pertanyaan itu.

"Mazaki-san, hotel ini terdiri dari lima lantai, termasuk lantai dasar yang merupakan ruang lobi. Kemudian, lantai satu adalah tempat kita saat ini, lalu lantai dua sampai empat juga merupakan kamar hotel.

Tapi kamar di lantai empat tidak pernah dipakai lagi karena merupakan tempat kematian sepasang kekasih itu. Awalnya sih dipakai dan tidak pernah ada masalah. Walau begitu, tak lama kemudian beberapa tamu yang dulu pernah ke sini juga mengaku kalau mereka melihat kedua hantu itu.

Jadi, karena itulah lantai keempat tidak dihitung, sehingga kami menyebut lantai tiga sebagai lantai paling atas, di lantai itulah kamar Yugi-kun.

Lalu, mendengar hal itu, orang-orang yang takut dengan hantu pun jadi tidak ingin datang lagi ke hotel ini. Para pegawai hotel yang semula banyak ini juga perlahan-lahan pergi karena tidak mendapat pekerjaan apa pun. Akhirnya, orang-orang hotel mempermurah harga inap hotel ini. Walau tidak berpengaruh untuk orang-orang yang takut pada hantu, tetapi dapat membuat orang-orang yang ingin hidup sendiri datang ke hotel ini.

Yaah, begitulah. Semua cerita ini kudapatkan dari pegawai hotel yang sudah lebih lama berkerja di sini," terangnya panjang lebar. Semuanya mengangguk-ngangguk paham, kecuali Bakura yang sudah tahu. Anzu menghela napas lega.

"Jadi ... mereka mati di lantai empat (Shi) yang berarti mati, ya..." gumam Honda pelan sambil merinding.

Kini semuanya terdiam. Dinginnya malam itu membuat mereka semua semakin tegang, hingga tiba-tiba...

"Kyaaaaaaaaaa~!"

"**HUWAAAAAAAA!"** jerit semua yang ada di kamar itu dengan mata terpejam saat mendengar suara Miho yang melengking itu.

Tiba-tiba Honda merasa ia dipeluk. Ia kaget seketika, tapi tetap diam; berusaha mengambil teori.

Miho menjerit.

Tiba-tiba ia dipeluk.

Arahnya dari sebelahnya.

Miho duduk di sebelahnya.

Berarti...

_MIMPIKAH INI? MIHO-CHAN MEMELUKKU ! ?_

Dengan mata terpejam, Honda pun terus menikmati pelukan itu, tapi tetap memasang telinga baik-baik.

"Mm-Mi-Mi, Miho... K-kenapa... kenapa kau menjerit...?" tanya Anzu yang masih kaget dan bergetar hebat seperti yang lainnya.

'_Jelas karena dia ketakutan, kan? Buktinya dia memelukku!'_ pikir Honda. Tapi...

"Miho suka cerita hantu seperti tadi!" ucap suara itu dengan ceria.

'_APA? Jadi dia tidak ketakutan?! Lalu yang memelukku...'_

Honda perlahan membuka matanya. Ia melirik ke bawah dan...

Ternyata yang memeluknya adalah Jounouchi...

"**JOUNOUCHI! KAU!"** Spontan ia menjerit _horror_ sambil mendorong Jounouchi menjauh darinya. Yang didorong pun marah besar sambil menuding Miho.

"**MIHO! JANGAN MENJERIT HANYA UNTUK HAL YANG TIDAK PENTING! APA KAU TIDAK LIHAT BETAPA TEGANGNYA KAMI TADI** **!** **!** **?"**

"Sudahlah, Jounouchi-kun. Apa kau tidak mengerti kalau Miho-chan itu polos?" bela Yugi sambil menepuk kepala Miho yang duduk di sebelahnya. Gadis itu hanya cengengesan dan dibalas dengan Jounouchi yang bergumam 'Iya, iya!'. Sedangkan Anzu yang duduk di sisi lain Yugi mengerutkan dahinya kesal. Api kecemburuan melanda dirinya.

_Kenapa ia selalu memanggil Miho dengan nama kecil?! Bahkan ada embel-embel '-chan' di belakangnya! Sedangkan dia memanggilku dengan 'Mazaki'! Dan ayolah, kenapa kau bersikap sebaik itu kepadanya? Tidak perlu memakai '-chan' pun tidak apa-apa, tapi setidaknya panggillah nama kecilku, Mutou!_ batinnya kesal. Tapi sepersekian detik setelahnya, ia tersadar.

_Tenanglah, diriku... Kau hanya cemburu... Miho dan Mutou itu sudah berteman sejak kecil, sudah bertahun-tahun... Dan aku? Seminggu bertemu dengannya saja belum ada. Jangan berharap terlalu banyak, Anzu..._

Gadis itu hanya dapat menunduk.

"Hey, semuanya," panggil Bakura saat semuanya sudah kembali tenang.

"Apa lagi?" balas Jounouchi yang masih kesal.

"Apa kalian kalau merasa akhir-akhir ini semakin dingin?" tanyanya dengan nada menyeramkan. Anzu melirik ke sekitar.

"Hmm, iya sih. Beberapa hari ke depan ini memang semakin dingin. Memangnya kenapa?" Ia balas bertanya. Bakura menyeringai.

"Dan apa kalian tahu bahwa di saat-saat hari semakin dingin saat musim dingin itu ... 'mereka berdua' akan turun sampai ke lantai satu...?"

Jounouchi merinding mendengarnya. "Ngo-ngomongin apa, sih? Jangan bicara yang aneh-aneh!"

Senyum Bakura makin lebar. "Ini benar. Yang mengetuk pintu kamar Anzu kemarin memang salah satu di antara mereka berdua itu."

Anzu kembali mengerutkan dahinya, sedangkan Yugi menanggapi pernyataan itu, "Atas dasar apa kau bicara begitu?"

"... Perlu kau ketahui, Yugi, hari kematian gadis dan pemuda itu secara berturut-turut adalah... kemarin malam dan malam Minggu besok..."

Semuanya kembali tegang. Tapi Anzu berusaha bersikap tenang sambil berkata, "Jadi, mentang-mentang kemarin dan besok adalah hari kematian kedua insan itu, mereka akan mengganggu kita semua? Jangan konyol!"

"Jadi kau tidak percaya?" tanya Bakura lagi. Gadis bermata shappire itu mengangguk. "Bukan hanya itu, aku juga yakin kalau mereka tak ada."

Bakura sedikit merengut; agak sebal. Tapi mendadak sebuah ide muncul di kepalanya, ide untuk membuktikan isu kedua hantu itu adalah nyata.

"Kalau begitu besok malam kita adakan uji nyali untuk membuktikan kalau mereka itu ada. Kita adakan di lantai dua sampai lantai empat."

"**AAAAPPPAAAAAAAAAAA** **!** **!** **?"** Sontak jeritan dari Jounouchi si anti hantu atau setan dan sebagainya itu keluar dengan lancar. Karena sudah yang kedua kalinya sejak jeritan Miho tadi, kelima remaja selain dirinya itu tidak terlalu kaget mendengarnya.

"KAU GILA, BAKURA? MELAKUKAN UJI NYALI DI HARI KEMATIAN MEREKA SAMA SAJA CARI MATI, TAHU! APALAGI DI LANTAI EMPATNYA LANGSUNG! AKU TIDAK IKUT!" tolaknya mentah-mentah.

"Heey, tidak ada sejarahnya kalau mereka akan marah dan membunuh kita bila merasa terganggu, kok! Mereka hanya akan menampakkan wujud mereka saja! Kita nggak bakal mati! Kalau memang mati, mana muungkin aku menantang kalian untuk mencari mereka," tawar Bakura.

"TIDAK!" Jounouchi tetap ogah.

Anzu menatap Bakura dengan tatapan berapi-api. Bukan hanya membuat kamar itu menjadi panas, semua salju dan es di hotel itu pun dibuat mencair olehnya malah. Lebay...

"Oke! Aku **TERIMA**! Ayo kita semua akan adakan uji nyali besok! Tapi tinggalkan saja Si Penakut Jounouchi Katsuya ini!" terimanya sambil mengajak yang lainnya—dan sebenarnya tidak ada niat mengejek Jounouchi sedikit pun.

Yang lainnya pun setuju dengan mengepalkan tangannya ke atas, termasuk pula Jounouchi yang mendadak ikut membara mendengar ejekan secara tak langsung itu.

Bakura tersenyum puas.

"Jadi bagaimana? Apa besok kita semua akan kunjungi ketiga lantai itu satu persatu?" tanya Ryo kepada kembarannya itu. Yang ditanya menggeleng.

"Tidak, itu akan memakan waktu lama. Besok kita bagi tiga kelompok. Lalu, kita bagi lagi kelompok siapa yang akan menyusuri lantai dua, tiga dan empat. Intinya, kelompok yang kalah akan menempati lantai empat, dan yang beruntung akan menempati lantai dua. Kau bisa tenang kalau kau menang, Jounouchi," jelasnya sambil melirik Jounouchi. Pemuda itu buang muka. "Buh!"

"Pa-pakai kelompok segala?" tanya Anzu memastikan. Bakura menoleh. "Iya. Kenapa? Apa kau takut kalau hanya dengan satu-dua orang?"

"Yang benar saja! Aku kan hanya bertanya!" bentak gadis itu. Ia berusaha menutupi wajahnya yang sedikit bersemu merah. Jelas itu bukan karena apa yang dikatakan Bakura itu tadi benar, tapi karena mengkhayal jika Yugi sekelompok dengannya.

Ah, jika memang, mungkin dinginnya malam besok itu tidak akan terasa lagi dengannya.

"Terus, cara pembagian kelompoknya bagaimana?" Miho ikut bertanya.

Bakura berpikir keras.

"Hmmm, lihat saja besok! Pokoknya sekarang kalian keluar dari kamarku dan kembali ke habitat masing-masing! Aku akan merencanakan bagaimana uji nyali kita besok. Jadi, besok cepat berkumpul di lorong kamar ini, ya! Sampai jumpa!"

Ia pun mengusir (Baca: Melempar) Anzu dan yang lainnya ke luar dari kamarnya. Jounouchi mengusap-usap pantatnya yang jatuh duluan.

"Aduuuh! Apa-apaan sih dia itu! Dasar sial!" umpatnya. Honda mengomentari, "Jangan bicara begitu, Jounouchi. Nanti kau kalah dan menempati lantai empat, lho."

"JANGAN MENAKUTIKU!"

"Sudah, sudah. Lebih baik kalian kembali ke kamar masing-masing," lerai Ryo.

"Iya. Sampai jumpa besok, ya. Miho-chan, mimpi indah, ya!" pamit Honda sebelum masuk ke kamarnya diikuti oleh Jounouchi. Ryo melirik ke arah Miho yang melambai pada Honda.

"Lalu, Nosaka-san ingin pulang ke rumah?"

"Akh, tidak, Ryo-kun! Miho sudah izin ke Ibu untuk menginap dengan Anzu-chan! Iya kan, Anzu-chan?" tanya Miho; meminta pendapat Anzu. Ia mengangguk saat merasa tangan mungil temannya itu mencolek pinggangnya.

"Hmm, iya, Ryo! Malam ini Miho menginap di kamarku!" imbuh Anzu. Ryo tersenyum kecil seperti biasanya.

"Kalau begitu aku kembali ke bawah, ya! Selamat malam!" Ia melambaikan tangannya dan dibalas oleh ketiga orang itu. "Bye."

Yugi menghela napas, lalu menatap Anzu. "Jadi, kau memang mau ikut uji nyali besok bukan karena terpaksa, kan, Mazaki?" tanyanya.

"Aaah, sama sekali tidak, Mutou! Ini murni keinginanku, kok!" Anzu mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya. "Lalu, kau juga tidak keberatan saat aku mengajak kalian untuk uji nyali tantangan Bakura, kan?"

"Sama sekali tidak. Aku ... juga senang, kok," jawab Yugi.

Anzu menggaruk pipinya, bingung ingin berkata apa selanjutnya.

"Kalau begitu, kami harus tidur sekarang! Besok kan kami masuk pagi! Ayo, Anzu-chan!" Miho menarik tangan Anzu untuk masuk ke kamarnya. Yang ditarik berusaha menahannya, "O-oi! Miho!"

"Tidak apa-apa, Mazaki. Aku juga sudah ingin masuk ke kamarku. Selamat malam," sela Yugi. Anzu melengkungkan mulutnya ke bawah. "Selamat malam juga, Mutou!"

Yugi tersenyum tipis melihat hal itu. Tepat saat Anzu akan masuk ke kamarnya, ia bergumam pelan.

'_Mimpi indah, Anzu. Kuharap kita akan satu tim besok.'_

* * *

><p>"Mihoooo! Kau itu, ya! Tidak sopan meninggalkan Mutou yang sedang berbicara itu seenaknya saja!" geram Anzu di dalam kamarnya yang dibalas dengan cengengesan Miho yang khas.<p>

"Tidak apa-apa, kan? Yugi-kun juga tidak marah, tuh."

"Tapi tetap saja... Ah, sudahlah." Anzu mengalah.

Diam-diam ia melirik Miho yang memanggil Yugi dengan nama kecil itu. Lagi-lagi perasaan cemburu melanda hatinya. Pikiran ingin sekelompok dengan Yugi itu pun pupus seketika. Bila pakai sistem pilih, pemuda itu pasti lebih memilih Miho ketimbang dirinya.

"Eh, eh, Anzu-chan. Kira-kira kalau pakai cara plin-plan, kamu maunya sekelompok sama siapa?"

Tepat sasaran. Pikirannya ntah kenapa dengan cepat diluncurkan dari mulut gadis berambut biru itu.

"Hmm, tidak tahu. Mungkin denganmu saja," dustanya. Pikiran awalnya sih mengatakan, 'Kalau tidak sama Mutou, Miho pun jadi.'

"Aaah~ Miho juga berpikir begitu!" Miho menepuk tangannya. "Kalau tidak bisa?"

"E-eh, tidak tahu," elak Anzu.

"Anzu-chan kan suka Yugi-kun, kenapa tidak ingin sekelompok saja dengannya?"

"JANGAN MENDADAK BICARA YANG SEPERTI ITU! FRONTAL BANGET, SIH! Kau sendiri kalau tidak bersamaku, mau sama siapa? Sama Ryo?" ledek Anzu walau pun wajahnya sendiri sudah merah padam.

Miho mengangguk polos. "Iya, mau! Sama Honda-kun boleh juga!"

Anzu menyerah. Miho adalah gadis super polos yang tidak bisa digoda.

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kita tidur saja supaya tidak terlambat besok!" alihnya sambil menarik selimutnya yang kemudian diikuti oleh temannya itu. "Oke!"

* * *

><p>Esoknya di Burger World, 12:02 PM<p>

"Aaah, akhirnya pekerjaan ini selesai juga. Saatnya pulang!" Anzu merenggangkan tangannya. Di saat itu juga Yugi masuk ke ruangan khusus karyawan itu.

"Siang, Mazaki."

"Eh, siang juga, Mutou! Lagi-lagi kamu datang cepat, ya!" balas Anzu yang sedang memakai jaketnya. Yugi mengangkat bahu. "Ini lebih baik daripada aku datang terlambat, kan?"

Anzu menghela napas mendengar itu, walau pun senyum tipis terbentuk di bibirnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kamu belum makan siang, kan? Tadi Miho salah baca pesanan sehingga membuat pesanannya berlebih, lalu diberikannya padaku. Untukmu saja, ya. Aku tidak lapar. Tapi yaah, cuma kentang goreng, sih." Ia memberikan sebungkus kentang goreng itu kepada Yugi. Yugi pun mengangguk dan menerima bungkusan itu. "Terimakasih."

"Hehe, iya, sama-sama." Anzu terkekeh pelan. "Aku tidak sabar untuk uji nyali nanti malam."

"Ya, aku juga. Sama sepertimu, aku pun tidak percaya adanya hantu di hotel itu. Ayo kita buktikan kalau hantu itu tidak ada!" ujar Yugi bersemangat. Anzu menanggapi hal itu dengan semangat pula. "Ya!"

"Anzu-chaaan! Ayo pulaaang!" ajak Miho dari pintu di kejauhan. Gadis yang dipanggil 'Anzu-chan' itu pun mengangguk.

"Oke, oke! Sampai jumpa nanti malam, Mutou!" pamitnya sambil melambai pada Yugi yang balas dilambai oleh pemuda itu.

* * *

><p>Domino Hotel<p>

"Selamat datang Mazaki-san, Nosaka-san!" sambut Ryo saat Anzu dan Miho masuk ke hotel itu. Pemilik mata shappire itu mengerutkan dahinya. "Ryo? Kamu kenapa? Jarang-jarang kamu begini."

"Ah, tidak juga. Salah satu tugas pegawai hotel itu kan begini." Ryo berkacak pinggang dan bersikap seolah dia marah. "Daripada itu, aku datang kemari hanya untuk memberi tahu sekilas info untuk uji nyali nanti malam."

"Neee, jadi bagaimana, Ryo-kun?" Miho pun tampak antusias untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Jadi, nanti kita berkumpul sekitar jam delapan malam. Aku diminta Bakura untuk mematikan seluruh lampu di lorong lantai dua, tiga dan empat supaya menambah kesan seram. Karena itu kita diminta untuk hanya memakai senter atau lampu _handphone_ sebagai penerangan. Lalu, pembagian kelompoknya pakai hompimpa. Kira-kira begitu, deh," jelas Ryo panjang lebar. Kedua gadis itu mengangguk paham.

"Naa, lebih baik kalian siap-siap dari sekarang, ya," pesan Ryo lagi. Anzu merengut, "Ugh, bagaimana bisa bersiap-siap kalau kalian bermain di kamarku?"

"Aaah, tidak kok. Mereka juga sedang mempersiapkan perlengkapan untuk nanti malam, jadi tidak akan keluar sampai nanti malam."

"Benarkah? Bagus kalau begitu!" Anzu memekik girang.

"Kalau begitu kami harus ke kamar dulu, ya, Ryo-kun!" kata Miho tak sabar. Anzu menoleh. "Kuncinya belum kuambil, tahu."

"Ini kuncinya. Sampai jumpa nanti malam." Ryo memberikan kunci kamar nomor tigabelas itu kepada Anzu dan kembali ke ruang pegawai. Miho melambai bak anak kecil. "Sampai jumpa!" katanya.

* * *

><p>"Yaaahh, jadinya tidak pakai sistem pilih, ya? Sayang sekali, Anzu-chan!" keluh Miho. Anzu mengangguk setuju. "Kau benar!"<p>

Tak dapat ia bayangkan bila ia sekelompok dengan Jounouchi ... atau Honda ... dan ... Bakura! Wah, bisa habis dia!

"Jadi, nanti malam penerangannya pakai senter atau lampu ponsel, kan? Keren!" Lagi-lagi Miho berkata. Anzu kini hanya membalasnya dengan gumaman, "Hmmm..."

"Ngomong-ngomong tentang _handphone_, memangnya punyamu kemana? Miho baru ingat kalau beberapa hari ini tidak dapat menghubungimu. Ada apa?" tanyanya. Gadis berambut cokelat di sebelahnya itu mendengus; teringat detik-detik saat ia mematahkan SIM _card_-nya menjadi dua bagian.

"... Sudah kubuang."

"Eh? Bagaimana kalau nanti orang tuamu menelepo—"

"Tidak akan, Miho! Mereka tidak memperdulikan aku! Aku sudah tahu itu!" bentak Anzu. Miho menunduk. "Ma-maaf..."

Anzu terkesiap, kaget dengan apa yang telah ia katakan pada temannya itu.

"Akh, ti-tidak, aku yang harusnya meminta maaf telah membentakmu. Daripada itu, ayo kita siapkan perlengkapan untuk nanti malam!" alihnya sambil menggeledah kopernya—dengan sedikit canggung. Miho tersenyum miris.

"Anzu-chan akan memakai jaket itu, kan?" tanya gadis berpita itu sambil menunjuk ke arah jaket biru yang digantung di dalam lemari. Anzu melirik benda itu dan berkata, "Tentu. Benda sepenting itu harus menemaniku di hari dingin begini! Aku juga akan tunjukkan padanya kalau aku tidak takut dengan hantu!"

"Anzu-chan... Kamu kok memperlakukan jaket itu seperti makhluk hidup saja, sih..."

Anzu memerah. "I-ini gara-gara aku tertular sikap kekanak-kanakanmu itu, tahu!"

Miho hanya tertawa _innocent_ sedangkan Anzu melemparnya dengan bantal.

* * *

><p>Domino Hotel, 07:56 PM<p>

Krieeett...

Anzu dan Miho keluar dari kamar mereka. Di tangan mereka berdua terdapat sebuah senter kecil—yang dapatnya ntah darimana—untuk penerangan nantinya. Jaket sudah terbalut rapi di tubuh mereka. Lalu karena malam ini sudah jauh lebih dingin lagi dari biasanya, mereka bahkan sampai memakai syal yang sebelumnya belum pernah mereka gunakan di ruangan mana pun.

"Mereka belum datang, ya," komentar Anzu sambil menyandarkan punggungnya ke pintu kamarnya dan menatap ke langit-langit. "Lampunya juga belum dimatikan."

"Tentu saja, Anzu-chan. Ini baru jam delapan kura—Ah! Itu Yugi-kun!" Miho menunjuk ke ujung lorong. Perlahan tapi pasti, bayangan Yugi itu berjalan menuju ke arah Miho dan Anzu saat ini. Pemuda itu tersenyum tipis—sangat tipis. Bisa disebut begitu karena senyumnya tak dapat dilihat dengan jelas oleh kedua gadis itu.

"Naa, kamu datang cepat ya, Mazaki, Miho-chan."

"Yaah~ Seperti katamu tadi, 'ini lebih baik daripada aku datang terlambat', benarkan?" Anzu tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Yugi menautkan sebelah alisnya.

Cklek.

"Ah, aku keduluan," ucap seseorang dari kamar nomor enambelas; Honda Hiroto. Saat melihat Miho, ia langsung bersemangat.

"Hai, Miho-chaaaann~!"

"Hai, Honda-kun!" Miho melambai dan dibalas oleh Honda dengan bahagia. Yugi dan Anzu hanya geleng-geleng kepala maklum, sampai...

PATS! Mendadak seluruh lampu lorong itu mati. Keadaan pun jadi gelap gulita.

"Uwaaa! Gelaaap!"

"Berisik, Honda!"

"Nee, Miho tidak bisa melihat~!"

"Ayolah! Apa gunanya kalian membawa senter kalau hanya berteriak begitu?"

Yugi menyalakan senternya—yang kebetulan mengarah ke pintu kamar nomor empatbelas—sehingga tampaklah...

"**Selamat malam...**"

"**HUWAAAAAAAAAA** **!** **!** **!** **!"** jerit keempat orang itu saat melihat gadis berambut putih menyeringai ke arah mereka. Beberapa detik kemudian, sosok itu tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Gyahahaha! Hanya segitu sajakah keberanian kalian?" ledek sosok itu sambil menyalakan senter di tangannya. Mereka menggeram marah.

"**BAKURAAAA!"**

"Hayo, hayo. Baru ngumpul sudah ribut," tanggap seseorang berambut putih seperti Bakura. Honda menoleh kesal. "Oi Ryo! Jangan mendadak mematikan lampunya seperti itu, dong!"

"Haha, maaf. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Memangnya aku bisa mematikan lampunya dari sini? Aku 'kan bukan Si Manusia Karet yang bisa memanjangkan tanganku sampai ke ruang saklar," dalih orang yang ternyata Ryo itu. Honda mendengus, "Tapi tetap saja..."

"Sudahlah, Honda-kun," tahan Yugi. "Lebih baik sekarang kita dengarkan saja penjelasan dari Bakura tentang uji nyali ini!"

Perkataan Yugi itu sukses membuat ceramah—protes- Anzu pada Bakura terhenti. "Mutou, Jounouchi belum datang."

"Aaah, pasti dia telat lagi," tebak Honda. Karena sudah berteman sejak SMP, tentu ia tahu betul bagaimana sifat seorang Jounouchi Katsuya itu.

"Atau Jounouchi-kun takut, ya?" tanya Miho polos. Mendadak terdengar suara menggelegar dari kamar nomor duabelas.

"SIAPA YANG TAKUT, HAAAAH! AKU SEDANG BERSIAP-SIAP, TAHUUU!"

"Apa kau bodoh? Kau kan sudah ada di hotel ini sejak tadi pagi! Apa saja yang kau lakukan daritadi?" omel Anzu. Honda menengahi, "Dia selalu begitu, Anzu. Baru bersiap-siap di saat-saat hal yang harus ia lakukan itu akan dimulai."

"Jangan konyooooll!" jerit Anzu tak peduli dan menggedor-gedor pintu kamar Jounouchi itu. Perlahan pintu itu terbuka.

"Iya, iya! Dasar kau ini tak saba—AW! AW! BERHENTI! PINTUNYA SUDAH TERBUKA, BODOH! KAU JADI MEMUKULI WAJAHKU!" protes si empunya kamar saat wajahnya sempat dipukuli sampai tiga kali. Anzu menjulurkan lidahnya dan kembali melenggang ke samping Miho. "Salahmu sendiri datang terlambat!"

"Sudah, sudah," lerai Ryo. "Sekarang lebih baik kamu jelaskan aturan mainnya, Bakura!"

Bakura menyerengai. "Oke. Menurut isi dari catatan yang kubuat kemarin, awalnya kita semua harus berkumpul di lorong ini tepat jam delapan malam," bacanya. Semua mengangguk dan saling menoleh satu sama lain.

"Yak, selanjutnya!" pinta Jounouchi sambil mengelus-elus wajahnya yang baru selesai dihajar itu.

"Lalu, lampu lorong di lantai dua, tiga dan empat harus dimatikan."

"Sudah!" jawab Ryo. Honda mendelik.

"Kalau begitu kenapa lampu di sini juga kau matikan? Ini kan lantai satu!" Ryo hanya cengengesan mendengar itu.

"Lalu, sekarang kita bagi kelompok pakai hompimpa!"

Semua mendadak suram. Karena kesannya kekanak-kanakan banget, mereka jadi ogah.

"Heey, ayolah! Kali ini saja, kok!" Bakura membujuk sambil menumpu tangannya ke depan. Tak berpikir panjang, akhirnya...

"HOMPIMPA!" teriak mereka dengan muka merah. Kelihatan banget malunya.

"Naa, Honda-kun dan Miho-chan silakan keluar! Kalian satu kelompok!" titah Yugi. Honda langsung jingkrak-jingkrak saking bahagianya. Sedangkan Miho memberi semangat padanya.

"Honda-kun, ayo kita menangkan uji nyali ini!" katanya berapi-api. Honda mengepalkan tangannya. "Apa pun untukmu, Miho-chan!"

Tiba-tiba...

"TIDAAAAAAAAAAKK!" Miho dan Honda reflek menoleh ke sumber jeritan itu. Ternyata suaranya berasal dari Jounouchi.

"Kenapa? Permainan belum dimulai! Terlalu cepat bagimu untuk berteriak!" komentar Honda.

"Bodoh! Bagaimana tidak teriak? Jelas-jelas mereka sudah sekelompok, jadi aku harus bersama mereka?" geram Jounouchi sambil menunjuk ke dua arah yang berbeda.

Yang pertama menunjuk ke arah Bakura dan Ryo yang melambai-lambai, tampak seperti sesuatu—yang ntah kenapa—sangat ingin dijauhi oleh pemuda itu. Sudah jelas kalau mereka yang akan satu kelompok dengannya. Dan arah yang satu lagi...

"A-Anzu-chan?" tanya Miho terbata saat melihat ke arah itu.

"Yo, Miho." Anzu melambai dengan tampang antara senang, bingung, malu, tak percaya, dan sebagainya. Di sebelahnya tampak pemuda bermata crimson dengan tampang tak beda jauh dengannnya. "Aku dan Mutou sekelompok."

"Waaah, selamat!" Miho bertepuk tangan.

"Doamu terka—UPH!" Anzu reflek menutup mulut gadis itu.

"Sudah! Tak perlu dibilang-bilang!" ancamnya.

"Jadi, tak perlu buang-buang waktu, akan kubaca peraturan selanjutnya!" Bakura kembali membaca catatannya.

"Lalu, perwakilan dari masing-masing kelompok kembali hompimpa untuk membagi tempat!"

Wajah Jounouchi reflek memucat. _'Jangan sampai di lantai empaaat~ Kalau bersama dengan Yugi sih mungkin aku masih bisa, tapi kalau bersama mereka... Jangan sampaaaaaai!'_

"Bakura, kau saja, ya!" Ryo menepuk punggung Bakura yang kemudian mengangguk, "Serahkan padaku!"

'_Apa? Jadi kami masih harus melakukan hompimpa yang memalukan itu?'_ pikir Honda ogah. Tapi...

"Honda-kun, tolong, ya!" mohon Miho dengan senyum semanis mungkin—dengan efek bling-bling yang sepertinya hanya tampak di mata Honda. Honda sontak bersemangat sambil mengacungkan jempolnya. "Baik, Miho-chan! Akan kuambil tempat teraman!" Mudah sekali.

"Aaaahh~ Sudah sampai di sini, ya." Anzu menggaruk kepalanya. Padahal dia sudah keramas tadi. "Karena kau pandai bermain _game_, kuserahkan ini padamu, Mutou!" ucapnya sambil tersenyum penuh keyakinan. Yugi malah tertegun dan membiarkan tangannya terpaku, sehingga...

"HOMPIMPA!"

Lima detik kemudian...

"BANZAAAAAII!"

"YEAH!"

"AKH!"

"Bagus, Honda-kun!" Miho memeluk Honda ala anak kecil yang baru diberi permen oleh ibunya; saat mengetahui mereka menempati lantai dua. Honda melotot kesenangan.

"Meski tidak dapat lantai dua, kita sudah beruntung!" ucap Ryo sambil melirik Jounouchi yang mengangguk lega.

"...Tidak apa-apa, Mutou. Akan kita buktikan kalau tidak ada hantu di lantai empat itu..." ujar Anzu sembari menenangkan Yugi yang tampak pundung karena berpikir kalau ia telah mengecewakan gadis yang diam-diam menyukainya itu. Atau mungkin... Gadis ini juga yang sebenarnya patut disalahkan karena telah mengganggu konsentrasi pemuda ini.

"Ehem, ehem." Bakura berdehem. "Ini dia peraturan selanjutnya."

Semua sontak kembali melirik ke arahnya.

"Jadi, kita akan menyusuri tempat sudah dibagi untuk masing-masing kelompok. Selama di sana, kuharap kalian merekam seluruh kejadian yang kalian alami dengan alat apa saja. Lalu, waktunya tidak terbatas, terserah kalian. Intinya, bagi kelompok yang sudah menyerah, masuklah ke kamarku ini. Kelompok yang datang paling akhir akan dinyatakan sebagai pemenang. Yak, segitu saja."

Bakura menyudahi penjelasannya dan memberikan catatan itu pada Ryo. Kembarannya itu menautkan alisnya; bingung.

"Kenapa kau berikan ini padaku?"

"Sudahlah, kau saja yang pegang," balas Bakura.

"Jadi, kita mulai, nih?" tanya Jounouchi. Bakura mengangguk. "Ayo! Kita jalan ke atas!"

Mereka pun mulai berjalan menuju tangga ke lantai atas. Miho mendekati Anzu.

"Anzu-chan, semoga berhasil, ya! Itu juga berlaku untuk pendekatan diri dengan Yugi-kun!"

"Bicara apa kau!" hardik Anzu dengan wajah memerah. Miho terkikik pelan.

"Memangnya kamu tidak tahu kenapa Yugi-kun kalah hompimpa tadi? Dia memperhatikan wajahmu."

"Sudah, sudah! Urus saja Honda-mu itu!" Anzu berjalan menjauhi Miho dan mendekati Yugi.

"Mutou punya _handphone_ atau yang sebagainya untuk merekam, tidak?" tanyanya. Tak lama setelahnya ia bertingkah kikuk.

_Pertanyaan bodoh!_ batinnya.

Tapi nyatanya, Yugi menggeleng. "Aku tidak punya alat elektronik yang seperti itu."

Ternyata memang tidak punya..

"Yaah, begitu, ya." Anzu mengeluh. Dikeluarkannya _handphone_-nya yang sudah lama tidak dipakai itu. Meski pun tak ada SIM _card_, setidaknya masih bisa dipakai untuk merekam dan sebagainya.

Kira-kira, apa jadinya uji nyali ini, ya?

"Oke, kita sudah sampai di lantai dua!" ucap Bakura. Ia menyeringai bersamaan dengan menolehnya Yugi dan yang lainnya.

"Kita berpisah di sini!"

Petualangan singkat mereka, dimulai!

* * *

><p><strong>TO BE CONTINUED<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Bakura:<strong> "Yosh! Akhirnya ch 4 yg gaje ini selesai juga. Mari kita bales2 ripiu!"

**Yukihana:** "Yooosh! Pertama dari **L-The-Mysterious**! Jiah, gak nebak itu namanya -_- Iya, si _author_ juga udah nyadar ada kata2 yg hilang dan pengen ngeditnya sebelum ada yg _review_. Eeeh, tau2 elonya udah ripiu duluan. Iyaaa, udah diperbaiki atuh! _Review_ lagi, ya—AAWW!" (Ditempeleng Rukia)

**Ruki:** "Yukihana, tapi elo udah janji buat jelasin kenapa nie _author_ jadi makin gak waras, kan? Cepet ceritain!"

**Yukihana:** "Jadi gini Kuchiki-san—"

**Y. Yugi, Yugi, & Anzu:** (Dateng dg kepala diperban) "Holla." (Nengok _author_ yg lagi banting2 pohon dg ganasnya) **"LAH? KENAPA LAGI DIA?"**

**Yukihana:** "Oh, kebetulan banget kalian datang. Gini, dia marah gara2 hal yg berhubungan sama kalian." (Nunjuk trio yg baru dateng)

**Y. Yugi:** (_Shock_) "Bukan hal yang bikin kita2 jantungan lagi, kan?"

**Yukihana:** "Tenang, bukan kok! Cuma hal kecil! Dia marah gara2 adegan Anzu yg ngayal dia gandengan sama Aacchan di eps 185 dipotong di . Dia ngamuk banget, lho. Demi nyari adegan 1,5 detik itu aja dia sampe gila."

**Anzu & Y. Yugi:** (_Blush_) _'Sialan tuh situs...'_

**Yugi: **"KALO GAK ADA HUBUNGANNYA MA GUE NGAPAIN LO NUNJUK2 GUE!"

**Ai-chan:** **"%^*# $%^***&#**!** **!** **!"** (Banting pohon ke es yg isinya Jounouchi *langsung pecah*)

**Jounouchi:** "BUAAAAHHH~~! AKHIRNYA GUE BISA KELUAR JUGA DARI TU ES NISTA! SIALAN LOE PADE YG GAK NGEPEDULIIN GUE SELAMA DUA _CHAPTER_!"

**Yukihana:** (Noleh) "Yaudah, kalo gitu bales nih ripiu kedua!" (Lempar kertas _review_ ke Jou)

**Jounouchi:** "Okeee! Kedua dari **tsuruko**! Ini dia lanjutannya, Mbak! _And next from_ **Riyuu Kashima**! Bah, gak humor aja guenya nista begini, apalagi humor! Gue gak mau! Nah, _review_ lagi yaaah!"

**Hitsu:** "Oy, Jounouchi Katsuya! Loe curang udah bales dua _review_ mentang2 baru meleleh!"

**Jounouchi:** "Apaan, sih, Cebol! 4ptuMi, dUnkZ!"

**Hitsu:** "ALAY! ! ! ! Tulisannya juga! Sini loe!" (Tanding _smack down_ sama Jou (?))

**Yugi:** (_Sweatdrop_) "Gilak..."

**Ai-chan:** **"!** **!** **!** **!** **!** **!** **!"** (Ngeblender pohon)

**Ruki:** (Ngeri) "Selanjutnya dari **Seiyana twins**! Maklum dong Shiraoh, ni author emang udah cinta banget sama pairing ini sejak TK. _WHAT?!_ Lu beneran nge-_fans_ sama ni _author_? Sama orang gila ini?" (Nunjuk Ai-chan yg lagi ngegergaji pohon) "Ntar nyesel lho, Mamoru. Beuh, alahlah tu. Terus, tu jaket belum tentu dari _The King_, lho! _Review_ lagi, yaa~!"

**Jounouchi:** "Oke, oke, Ceboool! Stooopp~!" (Gampar Hitsu)

**Hitsu:** (Semaput)

**Yukihana:** **"TAICHOU!"** (Bawa Hitsu ke RS)

**Ruki:** "Tolong jaga Hitsugaya-taichou, ya, Yukihana!" (Lambai2)

**Jounouchi:** "Woy, _Thor_. Jadi elo marah gara2 adegan yg dipotong ntuh, ya?"

**Ai-chan:** **"ELO BUDEG ATAU TULI, SIH?"**

**Jounouchi:** (_Sweadrop_) "Itu gak ada pilihannya, Neng! Sama aja! Kalo elo segitunya pengen ngeliat tu _video_..." (Ngeluarin DVD YGO eps 185 tanpa sensor) "...kejar gue..." (Ngacir)

**Ai-chan:** **"AAAAPPPAAAAA** **!** **!** **?** **?"** (Ngiler+melotot)

**All except Ai-chan & Jou:** "TOOLOOooooong..." (Hanyut gara2 iler Ai-chan)

**Ai-chan:** **"JOUNOUCHIIIIIIIIEE! BALIKIN** (Baca: Berikan)** KE GUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE~~!"** (Ngejar Jou pake _spead board_)

**All:** "OUWWOOOOO!" (Balik lagi pake kapal pesiar)

**Y. Yugi:** "Jiah, sialan tu _author_! Oke, terakhir dari **junnlechs**! Nah, satu lagi respon baik! Iya, sama-sama!"

**All:** (Ehem, ehem) "Akhir kata...

**JANGAN LUPA BUAT **_**REVIEW**_** LAGI, YAAAAA~!"**

**.**

**Catatan **_**Author**_

**Maaf udah telat banget **_**update**_**-nya, beribu maaf deh. Sebenarnya udah berbulan2 juga **_**fic**_** ini selesai, tapi masih belum dibenahi, sehingga gue ragu layak di-**_**publish**_** apa kagak. Tapi alhamdulillah akhir2 ini gue dapet ilham dr Allah SWT dan dapet ngelanjutinnya. Semoga sesuai harapan dan gak ngecewain kalian yang udah nunggu dalam waktu lama.  
>Terima kasih banyak!<strong>

**18/10/12  
>Ai-chan.<strong>


End file.
